Highschool DxD Dragon Rage
by WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: Ginji and Shinji are Rias and Issei's twin sons. Shinji has always been the weaker twin... and weakest child of all of Issei's children. Little does anyone know... that his weakness is definitely not his fault... *Finally getting around to reformatting! Currently reformatted: 8 chapters. I only ask continued patience for the others.*
1. Chapter 1

It was cool that evening on the Kuoh Academy grounds. Ordinarily it'd be a nice day for an afterhours walk… but not for one male student. His name is Shinji Gremory, one of two children born to Issei and Rias Gremory. His elder twin brother is Ginji Gremory, who bears long flowing crimson hair that's a trademark of the bloodline. Shinji does not have this notable trait in favor of shorter brown hair like his father. Despite this fact, he is notoriously mistaken for Ginji… and often attacked.

Today's near-death experience, Shinji was on his way home from hanging out with the D&D Club when he was confronted by a woman in a black hooded cloak. She didn't even announce herself or say anything, she flat out rushed him and ran her arm through his chest like wet tissue paper. It'd have been instantly fatal if she'd stabbed just a few inches to the left. She removed her arm letting him fall backward coughing up blood.

"This is what the so-called 'All Powerful Ginji Gremory' has to offer? I have to admit that I'm disappointed." she scoffed looking at her blood-covered arm.

Out of nowhere she felt odd, and then her body split in half revealing Ginji behind her looking oh so very displeased. Ginji is possibly the one person who despises it more than Shinji when people confuse them. With Ginji was a slim and fit female student with silver hair reaching just below her buttocks wielding a katana at the left side of her hip.

"Yuri, use a Phoenix Phial on him. I refuse to see mother cry if he were to die, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if his death were my fault." he ordered, and Yuri hurried to him pulling out a phial from her bag as he gasped for air.

This particular bottle had a total of ten Phoenix Tears inside, meaning that it has x10 the healing power compared to just one, or you can use a tear dropper to get ten uses out of it. Yuri dropped three tears onto his wound making it smoke as if being burned making Shinji cry out in pain as his injury healed at an accelerated pace. He lost consciousness immediately after forcing Yuri carry him back to the Gremory Manor. Immediately upon entering the front doors a line of maids on the left and a line of butlers on right bowed greeting them.

"Can I drop this heavy lard now, master?" Yuri asked.

"He'll catch a cold if he sleeps on the floor, and that won't do at all. Mother would be especially cross if she found out as well. Let's put him to bed in his room." Ginji ordered, and up the stairs at the far left end of the foyer they went.

They went up to the third floor, where the first four children born have rooms along with their own bathrooms and laundry rooms. The sixth door down the left side was Shinji's room. Ginji opened the door and saw three sleeping lumps on Shinji's bed. They could only be their triplet little sisters Ami, Yumi, and Kurumi. These Nekomata kittens were born to Koneko and are currently four years old. Ami wears pink pajamas and is the youngest. Yumi wears green pajamas and is the middle sister. Lastly, Kurumi wears blue pajamas and is the oldest. All three were curled in cat position, likely waiting for Shinji to come home so they could play with him. Of the Gremory children the triplets were closest with Shinji, but mostly because he spoils them a bit more than the others do.

They immediately sprang awake when Ginji moved the covers so Yuri could put Shinji under them. They began sniffing and licking Ginji and Yuri affectionately, their signature greeting. They're soft spoken like their mother Koneko, but are far more playful. They inherited a little of her Rook strength too, because if they aren't careful they can accidentally barrel over the grownups. On numerous occasions they've accidentally run over Asia in their races through the manor's many hallways.

It's a good thing they have a habit of running around barefoot.

"Can I trust you girls to stand guard over him? He's had a rough day." Ginji asked, and the three saluted him.

He left the room and the tired kittens curled up on Shinji. In usual formation when they sneak in, Ami lay on his right arm, Yumi lay on his left, and Kurumi lay on his forelegs. The rest of the day went by, and when Shinji awoke it was all like a bad dream. He had his natural reaction to the triplets sleeping on top of him, gather them up and set them aside so he can get up. He made his way to the first floor kitchen where Akeno was cooking for Sasori, the youngest of Issei's children at just two and a half years old. He had black hair like his mother, Akeno, but appearance-wise took after Issei. He was wearing his usual wolf pajamas.

"Good morning Shinji. You had us worried when you wouldn't wake up. Even Ginji was starting to break character." Akeno smiled.

"How long was I out?" Shinji asked.

"Three weeks, give or take." Akeno answered.

"That long?!" Shinji exclaimed in shock.

"Kidding, you've only been unconscious for two days. You're such an easy target, Shinji." Akeno giggled.

"That's not funny, Aunt Akeno… the student council would have my head if I missed too many days." Shinji sighed sinking to his knees.

"How come you don't call each of us mom? We're a collective family after all… it sort of hurts my feelings." Akeno asked pouting.

"It's so I don't get confused. Us kids share the same dad, but our moms are different so I refer to the moms that aren't my biological one as my aunts." Shinji explained.

"It's a logical solution." Koneko spoke as she entered the room.

"You look well-rested this morning." Akeno smiled.

"I didn't have my oldest trying to make me teach her to fight last night." Koneko nodded.

"Where is everyone anyway?" Shinji asked them.

"Issei and Rias went to the underworld to discuss Ginji's awakening to the Gremory family's powers and you… being you. Xenovia and Asia took Yuuto and Jasper shopping to get new clothes for your siblings." Akeno answered.

"Excuse me for not inheriting the Gremory family's power. I need to get to school or the student council will get on my case again. Let 'em know I'm okay when they get back." Shinji sighed.

"You aren't gonna stay home big bwuther?" Sasori asked.

"Nah. My grades will drop more if I miss any more days - then the student council will really be riding my ass." Shinji smiled in response.

"Summer is right around the corner, Sasori. He'll be able to play with you all day every day, just like last year." Akeno smiled.

Shinji hurried to the bus stop to catch a ride to the school gates. A lot went through his head on that ride. Once again he'd been confused for his brother when it's common knowledge that their hair sets them apart.

"Shinjiiiiiiiiiii!" a girl's voice cried.

He opened his eyes to a face full of double D breasts as he got tackled to the ground by a girl student with long flowing golden hair. This is the daughter of Raphael, Aoi Angelus. Ever since they met in third grade she's had a very powerful bond with him since even though he was a demon he chose to be her friend.

"I was so worried! You didn't come to school for two whole days and I heard you'd been hurt in a terrible accident!" Aoi cried smothering him with her breasts.

"Get off me, I can't breathe you Amazon!" Shinji cried struggling to get free.

"Oh! Sorry." Aoi giggled tapping her head with her knuckles as Shinji plugged his nosebleed.

"Aoi, we've talked about tackling me out of the blue like that…" Shinji sighed.

"Technically it was a crossbody press maneuver, not a tackle." Aoi corrected him.

"I count it as tackling. I also believe we had an agreement that you wouldn't do that, especially when you have a skirt on." Shinji scolded while gently karate chopping her forehead making her chuckle guiltily.

"I had my singlet on underneath so it's fine, nobody got any panty shots from me." Aoi smiled reassuringly.

"Not my point. You smothered me in broad daylight." Shinji explained with a stern expression.

"Oops!" Aoi exclaimed while blushing as the class bell rang.

"WE'RE LATE!" both exclaimed in horror.

The day went by lightning fast to Shinji's surprise. Aoi then had him watch her girls' wrestling team practice. Just as always, Aoi was eager to seek praise from him when she did well. It was almost like a puppy after successfully fetching the ball its master threw. Shinji waited patiently for her to fetch her uniform after practice was over.

"So why did you have me watch your practice today?" Shinji asked.

"I always do better with the object of my affections watching me. It's like a x10 booster to all stats! It'll be x20 when my husband is watching me perform!" Aoi cheered raising her arms in the air.

"You know why we'd never be allowed to marry, Aoi." Shinji sighed.

"Why not? Angels and devils are at peace now." Aoi asked him.

"That doesn't mean that the marriage conventions let alone the rules of marriage are the same." Shinji answered.

"We could marry here in the human realm. The conventions are simple and easy to obey." Aoi tried to persuade him.

"Both Heaven and Hell would object. We're both from prestigious bloodlines on top of it. There'd be way too many variables preventing it from working including radicals and warmongers." Shinji sighed.

"I-I'm not from a prestigious family…" Aoi lied trying to hide it on her face.

"Daughter of Raphael? On top of wielding the Heavenly Sword 'Ratatoskr'?" Shinji brought up making guilt arrows stab her.

"S-Shut up…" Aoi told him starting to well up.

"Aoi, it isn't that I'm not flattered or interested; it's that there are too many things in the way. I don't mind being friends, but due to the way things are in devil and angel society it just isn't possible. At least not right now." Shinji explained to her as gently as he could.

"I… understand…" Aoi sniffled sprouting her wings to fly off.

"I've never seen a more absent-minded angel… and it hurts not being able to return her feelings, but it's the truth. Otherwise I'd have been all over her a year ago when she confessed." Shinji thought to himself as he sighed heavily starting his walk home.

In Hell, an Elder Conference was being held to discuss the future of Shinji and Ginji Gremory. In attendance were many bigwig devils including Issei and Rias. Near the middle of the meeting Ginji had to be escorted out. He waited for it to end with fury in his eyes. It was a quarter to eight when Rias and Issei finally came out.

"Ginji… some cruel things were said in there about Shinji…" Rias spoke trying to console him.

"Tch… 'but your actions were unacceptable'... I know. I just can't stand it when they say you should excommunicate him to promote strong bloodlines. Who do those geezers think they are…?" Ginji growled clenching his fists.

"Your father and I were equally offended when they suggested it. We both know I would never do that as well. I love both of you equally, and frankly I believe it's good that twins have defining differences. Your crimson hair, for one, makes it quite easy to distinguish you from Shinji." Rias smiled attempting to calm him down soothingly stroking his hair.

"The fact Shinji that doesn't even have the ability to warp…?" Shinji brought up.

"Ginji, you're letting them get under your skin." Rias sighed with a sympathetic smile.

"Those old guys don't know Shinji like we do." Issei assured him.

"Let's just go home… he's probably awake by now anyway." Ginji scoffed putting his hands in his pockets.

Back in the human world, Shinji was studying for the upcoming exams. His concentration was broken as a foreign object smashed through his window nearly spooking him out of his skin. When he regained his composure he saw the object was a rock with a note attached.

"What is this, an anime?" Shinji questioned as he read it.

The contents of the letter spoke of Aoi's feelings. It wasn't like her to do something like this. His expression changed from confused to horrified when he reached the end of the letter.

"She wouldn't?!" Shinji exclaimed dropping it to run as fast as he could to get his shoes on and take off into the woods.

"Aoi, don't you dare! All you'll accomplish is falling from grace! Don't do that to yourself!" Shinji thought to himself in a panic.

He reached a clearing and narrowly dodged the swing of an aquamarine sword bearing a black and red hilt with a dive roll to the left. Standing there was Aoi, but something was definitely wrong. Her face was flushed and her breathing was somewhat erotic while bearing the mark of psychosis.

"A-Aoi…? Are you okay…?" Shinji asked her readying to dodge again at a moment's notice.

"I don't have to commit suicide and be reborn to be with you… no… I just have to kill you and make you reincarnate as an angel… we'll be together then…" Aoi giggled staring intently at him.

"SHE'S SNAPPED!" Shinji thought to himself in horror.

"Aoi, listen… you and I both know it doesn't work that way… a-an I know it probably breaks your heart, but…" Shinji tried to reason.

"Enough talk! Die for our love, Shinji Gremory!" Aoi laughed charging to swing, but he dodged causing a tree to get cut in two falling over.

"That's a hell of an edge!" Shinji thought in a panic staring at the stump left behind.

"Try as you might, I'll hit you eventually… and then we'll be together… forever!" Aoi laughed charging to swing more.

"More like my blood will be on your hands…" Shinji cursed under his breath.

"It's gotta be that sword! It's corrupting her mind with bullshit logic! I don't have the strength to get it away from her though… damn it… again with this shit…" Shinji thought to himself as he continued dodging.

Shinji's movements began to increase in speed as his thoughts became more grim. Again he's helpless to do anything. Again he's against the wall. This time it's someone he knows and cares about too.

"I was useless back then when my friend needed me too… damn it… why is it whenever I need to be strong I'm always such a weakling?!" Shinji cursed in his head as he shed a tear causing everything to freeze turning black and white.

"Huh…? What just happened…?" Shinji asked looking around him.

"You are sick of not being able to help the ones you love… you despise yourself for not inheriting your sibling's innate devil powers… you believe that you are somehow human when everyone else is devil…" a grown woman's voice spoke startling Shinji.

"Who are you?! Where are you…?" Shinji asked looking around in confusion.

"Shall I show you why your powers remain under lock and key…? Shall I just give you a taste of what you're truly capable of…?" the voice spoke in a tone that was strikingly seductive to Shinji's ears.

"What do you mean? Make some sense…" Shinji demanded.

"You are clearly not human… you're certainly no angel… you don't fit being a devil either… not a fallen angel… what does that leave…?" the voice spoke.

"I said make sense damn it!" Shinji roared trying to keep his mind from her seductive words.

"Look at your right arm… and know the meaning of your pathetic abilities! The REAL you!" the voice roared.

All it took was a glance to unnerve him. A white and black gauntlet that was dragonic in nature had attached to his arm. In the back of the hand was a gem that resembled space with the blackness and scattering of white specks within it. The sight of the glove instilled both fear and wonder into his very soul.

"This alone should tell you what you are… what WE are…" the voice spoke, and he gave in to the lust of her words.

"Why didn't… anyone say anything…?" Shinji whimpered welling up a bit.

"The answer is easy. They feared our potential. Now to give you a taste of OUR power… Balance Breaker!" the woman's voice spoke making the gem glow red.

The gauntlet then expanded into full body armor with a dragon motif. Shinji's thoughts all became clouded by extreme emotion. He couldn't think straight at all. He didn't have a clue what his body was doing either.

In reality Shinji was swiftly dodging Aoi's swings. She was visibly frustrated now. She charged holy energy into the weapon and swung sending an energy blade flying at him.

"WE WILL CONSUMMATE OUR LOVE!" Aoi screamed as the wave made an explosion kicking up a big dust cloud.

Aoi had a grin on her face, but it vanished in seconds. Balance Break Shinji leapt through the cloud opening the jaws of his helm and bit Aoi's sword in half with ease. She was mortified by the cold, black, lifeless eyes staring at her from the inside of the helmet.

"Now, to show you the extent of your power! The power of the Stardust Flame Dragon!" the woman's voice roared.

Shinji then unleashed a powerful dragon roar making Aoi cover her ears from having a front row seat to it. When Aoi opened her eyes, Shinji's tail reflected in her eyes seconds before it pierced her gut exiting her back. Aoi puked a very unhealthy amount of blood as light arrows struck Shinji making him roar loudly as the arrows bounce off like rubber. Above them were several angels and an archangel with long red hair dressed in seraphic robes and armor wielding a spear.

"Pa… pa…" was all Aoi could get out before losing consciousness.

"Aoi! Get away from her you monster!" Raphael roared signaling the angels to continue firing.

Shinji's tail then retracted as he let out another roar sprouting massive jet black wings that sparkled like space. He firmly planted his feet folding his wings around himself, and then quickly unfolded them sending sparkling black spikes skewering some of the angels.

"We need backup, this is no ordinary dragon we're fighting!" Raphael ordered.

"Balance Breaker!" Issei's voice cried seconds before he flew by the archangel tackling Shinji making him roar kicking him off backflipping to regain his balance.

"What is this thing Ddraig? It looks like you if you had a great rack and a new paint job." Issei asked.

"Ophis said she'd snap eventually… so this too was an eventuality. That is Shinji, believe it or not… it seems that the seal Ophis placed on him has finally given in to the weight of his power." Ddraig answered.

"Ophis said that?!" Issei exclaimed.

Shinji unleashed another roar and began charging a strange kind of space energy within his mouth forming a sphere. He then unleashed it at Issei, who easily dodged. Shinji used that moment to leap and tackle Issei throwing rapid punches and kicks roaring at him more.

"Damn it… I can't use Ascalon on him… I don't think I'd ever forgive myself. There has to be another way..." Issei groaned as he kept blocking.

"We need to calm him down. Usually he'd calm down on his own, but there's someone keeping that from happening. Given Shinji's current power rating, I'd say they would need to be nearby." Ddraig instructed.

Issei had to force himself to knock Shinji through some trees so he could look around. He had to knock Shinji back a few times to keep looking.

"I don't see anyone… maybe I can use Shinji's anger to our advantage… by making him blast the one causing his rage." Issei schemed.

Shinji unleashed a roar of pure anger as he recovered again. He literally stabbed his feet into the ground like anchors and began charging up a large sphere of the energy he'd been using. This time he unleashed it as a powerful beam attack. Issei dodged and cunningly made him drag the stream after him causing untold destruction of the forest.

"You're sure this will work? He'll catch us eventually." Ddraig asked.

"No clue, but we won't know until we try all directions." Issei answered as he made a full circle around.

"That takes care of the cardinal directions, which leaves one direction… so now it will be a game of outrunning him." Ddraig pointed out.

"Here goes." Issei spoke taking a deep breath as he took to the air making Shinji unleash a new beam chasing up after him.

"It's quickly starting to gain." Ddraig informed him.

"There! I see someone!" Issei exclaimed pointing out a woman wearing a black cloak chanting the contents of a red tome.

"His beam is gaining on us… please hurry…" Ddraig urged him.

"Almost… there…" Issei spoke in a cold sweat.

"It's nipping our tail, Issei! Roll! Roll!" Ddraig exclaimed.

"Now!" Issei cried suddenly rolling out of the chase causing his tail to get scorched a bit as the blast strikes the robed woman making her scream in agony as black electricity sparked all over her body ripping her clothing up showing traces of golden hair and her fallen angel wings.

"Direct hit!" Issei cheered as she fell to the ground with horrendous bloody injuries.

"She was so focused on maintaining the spell she didn't even notice us coming at her… and got fried as a result… but how on earth did she survive that blast?" Ddraig questioned as Issei landed returning to normal examining her.

"Yeah… he's my son all right." Issei sighed.

"The blast did severely injure her… but it also revealed her unmentionables. He is definitely yours." Draig snickered.

"We need to check on him." Issei told him standing to look toward Shinji.

Shinji was frozen in place with his feet firmly implanted into the ground looking skyward. His armor began cracking slowly, and then grew to quickly crack all over. The armor then shattered like glass revealing Shinji with horribly bloody injuries all over himself bearing a small version of the gauntlet on his arm. He pulled his feet from the ground with glazed eyes before promptly losing consciousness.

"As I thought… and Inherited Gear." Draig sighed.

"A what?" Issei asked.

"I'll explain at the manor. Right now we need to treat his wounds.

The angels took Aoi away allowing Issei to take Shinji home. When Shinji regained consciousness his Nekomata sisters jumped on him licking his face. He saw in his dressing mirror that he was covered in bandages, which he found odd as Aunt Asia could heal most injuries.

"You three snuck in again…? Ow… why am I aching all over…?" Shinji questioned.

"You tell me. Ddraig refused to say anything until you awakened. A full week this time…" Ginji sighed setting up a wheelchair by Shinji's bed.

"You're kidding right? The student council is going to kill me…" Shinji groaned.

"Sadly, as much as I wish I were… everyone has been worried sick since dad brought you home covered in injuries. Asia tried to heal you, but had minimal effect. So we bandaged you up the best we can and pray you heal with little scarring." Ginji explained.

"Aoi… how's Aoi?" Shinji asked in panicked realization.

"In critical condition. They had to take her back to Heaven for treatment. Everyone's hoping this doesn't cause tension between Heaven and Hell, because as Raphael recalls… you transformed into white and black dragon armor and stabbed her with your tail." Ginji answered helping Shinji to sit up.

"I don't remember much… a voice said something… and the rest is a blur. I can't recall it…" Shinji sighed.

"I need to confirm it for myself." Ophis spoke as she entered the room.

"H-He's still recovering…" Rias told her as she followed into the room.

"He just woke up actually." Ginji told both of them.

"Lady Ophis?" Shinji questioned as she climbed onto the bed by him.

She took his gauntlet arm making him grimace in pain. She felt his nerves and then pressed making him yelp as the gauntlet materialized. She felt over the space gemstone making a glowing purple sigil appear over it with several cracks all over the glyph. Ophis got a saddened expression looking at it.

"I guess that's sort of good news. Now, my seal is still in-tact… but barely. There's several cracks in it that's causing some of the Stardust Flame Dragon's power to flow into him." Ophis explained.

"The what?" Rias asked nervously.

"Gather everyone, that way everyone will know." Ophis ordered.

Ginji helped Shinji into the wheelchair as the triplets rushed off to alert the household members. It took minutes to get everyone gathered in the living room. Ophis was front and center with Shinji parked right beside her.

"Now, first and foremost… what this specific piece of gear is. This is called an 'Inherited Gear', meaning that he got it from Issei - a wielder of a Boosted Gear. Issei's gear boosts his strength by 2 each time, as an 'inherited' or improved version, Shinji's boosts his strength by 4 each time peaking at double what Issei's would. As Inherited Gears birth more Inherited Gears their effects become stronger and stronger sometimes even gaining secondary effects. Think of it as a snowball effect." Ophis explained to them.

"Is that where all of his powers went?" Issei asked fervently.

"An unexpected side effect of my seal was stunting his growth as a devil. So that's my bad…" Ophis chuckled while bowing apologetically.

"So where did that dragon come from?" Xenovia asked.

"When Issei and Rias consummated, a fragment of Rias's soul took upon the shape of a female dragon to birth a child with Ddraig. I believe he claimed to have 'felt the energy of their love', denying what happened." Ophis answered with a smile.

"Ddraig? That true?" Issei asked giving a stare at his arm.

"I was unaware that was what happened… I believed it to merely be a result of your love-making." Draig nervously answered.

"So that's why I felt like I could breathe fire for a little while… then I found out I was pregnant with Ginji and Shinji." Rias spoke as she pieced it together.

"So, why exactly is this 'Stardust Flame Dragon' such a bitch?" Shinji asked Ophis.

"No social skills due to being sealed up all her life and when I talked with her last she claimed that she wanted to be called the 'Empress of Starlight Dragon'. If she wants a grandiose title like that she's gotta work for it." Ophis giggled.

"Do I have a similar gear?" Ginji asked her.

"No, and that strikes me as odd since you're twins." Ophis answered.

"What will happen when the seal breaks completely?" Asia asked with a concerned look.

"He'll suffer an overflow from the Stardust Flame Dragon's power entering his body. In even the best case scenario, he'll still die from being unable to handle the power instilled within him." Ophis answered with a sad look.

"Isn't there something we can do? There has to be something." Yuuto asked.

"Well… if he had an outlet for his dragon powers… something to regulate its power keeping it from overwhelming him while in use… something like the God Slayer of legend, then maybe." Ophis answered.

"We all know that God Slayer is just an old fairy tale told by devils in the days of the war to give children hope that it would end soon." Rias scoffed.

"You'll find that it's very real, and was used in that war by Sephiroth Satan Gremory III. All of your family berated him for 'outrageous claims of bearing the weapon'… but he really did have the blade of legend. The war would have ended much sooner if they'd believed him, and the way things are now would be vastly different." Ophis grinned seeming to be lecturing almost.

"Where is it then?" Koneko asked.

"Don't know. Only a dragon can find it let alone identify it anyway. As the legend goes, it takes the shape of your soul and only obeys your heart's desires." Ophis shrugged making them comically fall over.

"So, it will always look different to multiple people?" Shinji asked and she booped his nose with her index finger.

"Gold star!" Ophis smiled warmly.

"So, what are we supposed to do until then? Twiddle our thumbs until the seal breaks?" Issei asked on the edge of frustration.

"No, use that thick skull of yours, Issei, We're going to use his dragon to find God Slayer." Ophis giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

After much debate, it was decided to perform the risky summoning somewhere with lots of space. The seaside cottage that the Gremory family would often go to during summer vacation was chosen. Shinji, Issei, Ophis, and Rias went as the rest needed to keep the school from believing Shinji was a dropout.

"So, why here other than the open space?" Shinji asked.

"It's the safest place to try something dumb like summon her to the corporeal world - isolated from civilization." Ophis answered.

"So why bother then…?" Issei asked.

"Are you volunteering to take his place?" Ophis asked right back killing Issei's nerve.

"W-Well…" Issei spoke trying to think of a good enough excuse.

"Then shut up and watch." Ophis ordered making Issei depressed and Rias comfortingly press his face into her breasts as he hugged her.

Ophis then made a red glowing glyph appear beneath shinji making his gauntlet grow to Balance Break size. A giant matching glyph then appeared in the sky starting to materialize a white and black female dragon with six horns. Her horns gave off an air of royalty with the top two horns circling to resemble a crown. For a dragon she had a crazy nice figure. The dragon then unleashed a mighty roar stretching.

"I-It kind of stings…" Shinji groaned putting his hand over the gemstone.

"Let me know immediately if it feels like your arm's breaking." Ophis ordered.

"Who dares call upon me?!" the Stardust Flame Dragon roared.

"That'd be me… us…" Shinji replied nervously.

"Oh-ho, so you face me NOW, coward?!" she roared angrily as she landed standing showing she stands on all fours and was roughly the size of a three-story building the length of ten school buses.

"She's a lot bigger than I imagined…" Rias gasped.

"Ddraig…?" Issei asked.

"She likely gets her size from me… assuming, since I don't remember what her mother looks like." Ddraig answered.

"That's my soul you're talking about." Rias growled with a death stare.

"Sorry…" Ddraig whimpered.

"Do you have a name other than Stardust Flame Dragon?" Shinji asked.

"I am also called the Empress of Starlight Dragon." she boasted confidently.

"Self-proclaimed." Ophis snickered.

"SILENCE!" Ophis roared furiously.

"Then your name will be Bahamut. An empress needs an impressive formal name, doesn't she?" Shinji smiled.

"I admit… that name does imply strength, but why should I take that name?" she asked.

"It's a name denoting the most powerful of dragons, at least in my video games it does." Shinji explained.

"Then I shall accept it… for now, puny man." Bahamut scoffed.

"You call him puny, but just his arm is enough to house a big girl like you." Ophis teased.

"DO NOT MOCK ME!" Bahamut roared.

"She's like a child…" Issei commented.

"Ophis did say that she lacked social skills due to captivity." Rias smiled.

"Bahamut, would you be able to locate God Slayer for us?" Shinji asked her.

"I could… if I were unsealed." Bahamut spoke with a grin narrowing her eyes.

"She's lying to try and take over you, but play along for now." Ophis whispered to Shinji.

"If we unsealed you, what would happen?" Shinji asked making an interested expression.

"You would have power unimaginable… none would be able to stand in your way… you would be unstoppable, and could claim anything you wanted, God Slayer included." Bahamut answered with fervor.

"Oh yeah, she's definitely just trying to get the seal taken off." Rias whispered.

"Okay, I'm sold. Remove it." Shinji ordered.

"You can't be serious?!" Ophis exclaimed in shock when he flashed an odd-looking ceremonial dagger in his coat to her.

"It's fine, Ophis. I trust her." Shinji smiled reassuringly.

"All right Bahamut, we're removing the seal on you." Ophis grinned.

"Excellent! The puny man knows true power when he sees it!" Bahamut laughed.

"S-Shinji…?" Issei asked in a concerned tone.

"By my Authority as Ophis, I hereby release my seal on the Stardust Flame Dragon." Ophis spoke making the seal on Shinji's gauntlet shatter like glass.

"YES! AT LAST I AM… shrinking…? What's going on?" Bahamut pondered as she rapidly began growing smaller.

She gazed at Shinji's gauntlet and saw him piercing the gemstone with the knife he showed Ophis letting out a black mist. Her widened and rage filled her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!" Bahamut roared.

"Limiting your power to what I can handle. This is the Knife of Solomon, a magic tool commonly used when young devils with Boosted Gear can't control their power yet. It sets up milestones in its power so they can only use so much of it until they master it." Shinji smiled.

When Bahamut finished shrinking she was knee-height to Shinji. She was crying waterfalls at how small she was now. How could she have fallen for a trick like that?

"YOU TRICKED ME!" Bahamut cried.

"No, I'm just making sure you don't overkill me with your power. There's nothing wrong with that." Shinji smiled.

"He had a plan… thank goodness." Rias sighed before passing out into Issei's arms as Shinji removed the knife from the gem without leaving a scratch.

"Rias?! Did she pass out from relief…?" Issei asked in confusion.

"I was shocked when he said to remove the seal as well… I didn't even know he had the Knife of Solomon, which is a rare enough object in of itself. Last I checked it was in heaven under heavy guard… how did you get it?" Ophis asked.

"This angel lady gave it to me before we left and said it'd come in handy for what we were trying to do. It only worked because we summoned her to our plane of existence." Shinji answered with a confident smile.

"HOW DARE YOU?! GIVE ME MY IMMENSE SIZE BACK!" Bahamut roared throwing a temper tantrum flailing around on the ground.

"No." Shinji replied and she tried to fry him with Stardust Fire, but it didn't even singe him.

"Wow, that really worked, her power was severely limited." Shinji observed with amusement.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU STABBED ME WITH YOUR DAMNED KNIFE!" Bahamut cried.

"She's adorable like this." Ophis giggled.

"SILENCE! I AM THE EMPRESS OF STARLIGHT DRAGON!" Bahamut bawled.

"I think it's time you returned." Ophis smiled snapping her fingers making a glyph appear making Bahamut vanish and Shinji's gauntlet disappear.

"I think everyone will be relieved things went the way they did." Shinji smiled before suddenly covering his mouth gagging a bit.

"Shinji…?" Issei asked nervously.

Shinji gagged a few more times before vomiting blood jecting black chess pieces with a dragon motif onto the ground. He vomited a second time sending more out. He looked very drained from it…

"Oh my… wait, where is the other half of the pawns? I only see four." Ophis pointed out.

"Coming up…" Shinji whimpered before again puking sending the rest of the pieces to join their brethren.

"Brutal… thank god Rias is out cold for this, ow." Issei spoke feeling the pain of saying the g-word.

"They all have a dragon motif to them… how very interesting." Ophis spoke as she picked up one of the pieces for a better look.

"My poor stomach…" Shinji groaned.

"Serves you right, asshole!" Bahamut's voice cried from his arm.

"Let's have Azazil examine them later." Ophis spoke.

In Hell Ginji was looking through tomes with Yuri in a library. Many of them were written in a demonic text. Ginji seldom ever looked this focused on something.

"You're sure you don't want to use the dragon method?" Yuri asked him.

"These records hold the key to it. If Sephiroth really had it, then he had to have done something with it. I'm determined to find it… to confirm if that rumor is true." Ginji answered without looking up from his current tome.

A week passed after that and it was Shinji's first day back from his "illness", as Akeno managed to convince the headmaster he came down with. The twins entered the school grounds together and the girls squealed with spurting nosebleeds, mostly over Ginji. Shinji was exhausted from pulling an all-nighter catching up on his assignments.

"Did Azazil ever get back to you about those pieces you coughed up?" Ginji asked him.

"He's still experimenting apparently. Anyway, are you excited about getting your Evil Pieces tonight? I know you're going to reincarnate Yuri as your Queen..." Shinji grinned.

"One must keep his closest confidant at his side. Our relationship is unrelated to my reasons for making her my queen." Ginji scoffed blushing a bit making the girls' nosebleeds worse.

"It's 100% related you closet pervert…" Shinji thought to himself.

Evening rolled around and the Gremories went to the manor located in Hell for Ginji's ceremony. There were many high-profile devils there, some that Ginji was acquainted with and some that were new. Shinji was mostly ignored, except by the devils that actually favored Shinji's less regal appearance.

"Why do I have to go on stage with him again? I'm not receiving anything so it's practically public shaming." Shinji asked their birth mother.

"There's going to be a special announcement after he's presented his pieces." Rias answered with a smile.

"Interesting." Ginji smirked, and it was time to take the stage.

"Everyone, thank you for attending. We will now present our man of honor, my son, Ginji Gremory." Rias announced and they clapped as he stepped forward.

"Ginji, as of today having turned eighteen years old along with his brother, is to be given his Evil Piece set to congratulate him on achieving the title of 'High Devil'." Rias announced making the crowd clap as she presents Ginji with a black box.

Ginji opened the box and stared at his pieces for a good minute. He then smiled softly as he pulled the queen piece from the box. It caused a bit of commotion as he looked to the audience.

"Do you already have someone in mind?" Rias asked him.

"Will Yuri Maeda please come on stage?" Ginji asked without looking away from the crowd.

When Yuri took the stage she had her hair in a braided bun. She was dressed in a blue backless dress bearing the Gremory insignia on the hip. It was very rare to see Yuri wearing makeup as well.

"Yuri, will you live for my sake, and fight to defend my honor?" Ginji asked extending the queen piece toward her.

"To me, there would be no greater cause." Yuri answered kneeling to him.

At that moment the Gremory insignia appeared as a magic circle over her chest allowing the piece to enter her body. Devil wings then quickly sprouted from her back. The crowd clapped with fervor as Ginji kissed Yuri on the lips. Ginji almost never showed public affection for Yuri, which meant with her in his Peerage he no longer has to hide it.

"Now, please welcome Azazil of the Fallen Angel Party to the microphone to make an announcement." Rias spoke before bowing allowing the man himself onstage to a standing ovation holding a platter with a cloth over it.

"Good evening, everyone. I wish to show you something that I've discovered with the help of Shinji Gremory." Azazil spoke before removing the cloth unveiling the Dragon Pieces as a magic screen gave the audience a closeup.

"So that's what it was…" Shinji sighed to himself.

"I've discovered 'Dragon Pieces'… like Evil Pieces, but they will not reincarnate the target as a devil… but as a DRAGON. I have tested it with numerous equipment and found that every weapon they've generated was dragonic in nature. These pieces will also only obey Shinji's command, as I tried to reincarnate subjects using them but it rejected them every time. So I put it to you, should Shinji be allowed possession of these pieces despite his low title? My vote is aye. So what of you, denizens of Hell? I want to hear your opinion." Azazil explained to them causing a huge stir.

The crowd was very lively discussing it. The reception was extremely mixed, making Shinji start to sweat. He wanted to be anywhere but there, but his legs refused to move. His throat felt like it was closing up, but he couldn't bring himself to get a drink. Was it anticipation of the answer being nay? Was it his fear of being shunned?

"In case you're wondering why it's such a big debate, law states that one must achieve High Devil status before being allowed Evil Pieces. You made these though… so it's a conundrum for the ages; do we obey devil law or do we allow you free use of them?" Ginji told Shinji.

"Do we have a decision? If you are for devil law… say aye." Azazil spoke, and a large number called out.

"Well, it makes sense…" Shinji thought to himself shaking a bit unconsciously shedding a tear.

"Those for allowing him to use them… say aye." Azazil spoke, and an alarming number of the audience spoke startling even Azazil.

"They… approve…?" Shinji thought in disbelief.

"There you have it. Shinji shall be allowed full use of his Dragon Pieces. Thank you all for your input on this decision." Azazil smiled with a respectful bow.

"Why did you make a big spectacle of it?" Rias asked.

"We don't truly know what they will do. So if anything bad happens it won't be coming out of left field and we'll have contingency plans set up." Azazil smiled.

"It makes sense logically." Rias nodded.

Meanwhile in the human realm, a female angel with a heavily wounded wind was running for her life. Her pursuer was a man wearing a black robe with a hood hiding their face wielding a bloody serrated knife. Strangely, her pursuer was taking a leisurely pace in keeping up with her.

"Please don't run… you're being used for a good cause." the man spoke in a calm tone of voice.

The girl kept running trying to lose him. To her horror the man cut her off at a corner and stabbed her organs with the knife. She was frozen only able to make sounds as he twisted the knife.

"We need bodies to make weapons with. Imagine how strong a weapon made with an angel would be… don't you want to be part of this project?" he asked as the girl lost consciousness.

He removed his knife, lifted her over his shoulder, and began carrying her off. Rain began to pour as lightning flashed showing his sadistic grin beneath the hood.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a typical morning at school in Ginji and Shinji's classroom. The twins sit on opposite sides of the classroom in the same row. Shinji looked ready to fall asleep and Ginji was getting his books ready for the homeroom. Today would be different though - the replacement for their previous teacher was being introduced. The headmaster entered the room when it was time for class, wearing a black suit as always.

"I'd like to introduce the replacement for the late Mrs. Parson, bless her for her years of tutelage in this school. Please welcome Miss Yuuki Hashina." he spoke.

The young woman that entered looked young enough to be fresh from high school. She wore her long dark brown hair folded up with a hairpin. She was dressed in black heels, a black business skirt, a white button-up blouse tucked neatly into her skirt, and gold earrings. Shinji was lovestruck at first sight blushing immediately giving Ginji a feeling of dread.

"Greetings. This is my first year teaching at the high school level, so please bear with me if I sound a bit demeaning at times." Yuuki smiled bowing respectfully.

"An angel in human clothing…" Shinji thought to himself.

"Here we go again…" Ginji thought to himself with a soft groan.

Class seemed to fly by as Shinji remained in lala land. Ginji was almost hoping she called on him to make him look like an idiot. Fortunately for Shinji and unfortunately for Ginji it never happened and lunch came around.

"Isn't Ms. Hashina red-hot…?" Shinji asked with a stupid grin on his face.

"Shinji, remember seventh grade, this won't end well." Ginji warned him.

"We're in high school now though." Shinji stated.

"She's a teacher and you're a student, Shinji. She could lose her job, you know. Worse, she could also lose her teaching license." Ginji told him.

"At least let me try, Ginji." Shinji pouted.

"No… and if you try to go over my head so help me…" Ginji threatened.

The day went by fast and as Ginji expected, Shinji made a dead on sprint for home. He had a bad feeling about it.

"Your teacher?" Rias questioned after hearing Shinji's rant.

"Ginji won't even let me try." Shinji moped.

"I could see falling for a senpai, but your teacher? That's a touchy subject. She could lose her job even if she took pity on you knowing it could never work out." Issei sighed.

"Does she already have a boyfriend?" Koneko asked while sipping some tea.

"I… haven't investigated. I just…" Shinji answered nervously.

"I say go for it. It never hurts to try." Akeno smiled putting her hands on his shoulders from behind.

"Akeno, he could get in serious trouble." Rias scolded her.

"Well, not much to lose…" Issei shrugged with a sigh.

Shinji went over all kinds of approaches in his head. Before he knew it, it was time for school once more. He decided that he'd try to casually ask her. His time came during lunch break… until another male student stopped her first.

"Ms. Hashina… d-do you have a boyfriend?" the male student asked making Shinji's ear double in size to listen in.

"Eh? No, I'm single… but that really shouldn't be the concern of a student." she smiled warmly.

"I-I see…" the boy student smiled blushing a bit.

"Well, that was easier than I thought it'd be. Crap, act natural!" Shinji panicked as she continued walking toward him.

Shinji pretended to be reading a book leaning on one of the support pillars. When she passed his eyes widened in shock as she suddenly fell to her knees holding her gut with an expression of sheer agony. A little blood began to drip from her mouth scaring Shinji.

"Ms. Hashina, are you okay?!" Shinji asked her in a panic.

An ambulance was called and she was away due to nothing physically being wrong that a school nurse could identify. At the hospital they couldn't find anything either. Shinji got the idea that maybe if it isn't physical, maybe it's magical. He then sought advice from his birth mother.

"She just… suddenly collapsed?" Rias asked for confirmation.

"Yeah. She walked by me, then she just hit the floor." Shinji answered.

"I hope she gets better soon." Issei spoke.

"Ginji… let's take a mother-son trip." Rias smiled as she stood.

"Where are we going?" Ginji asked.

Rias took him to the hospital at an ungodly hour of night, to his shock. How the staff greeted her added voltage to his confusion, like they all knew who she was. They were shown immediately to Yuuki's room where she was sleeping thanks to medicine.

"The clipboard says it's an undetermined illness… but I know better." Rias spoke with a serious expression.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Shinji asked.

"She possesses a Cursed Gear, an tool commonly employed by high rank Fallen Angels, which means that a Fallen Angel has used her as a weapon vault… the question is where that Fallen Angel is now." Rias explained.

"Can we stop her pain?" Shinji asked.

"Yes, but doing so will force her to become the wielder of the weapon inside of her. I have my informants here watching the heart monitor so we don't get caught doing this. If something happens, Shinji, I want you to reincarnate her." Rias smiled.

"What?!" Shinji exclaimed and she put her hand on his head.

"Sometimes it can get very messy… the jewel that the weapons manifest in may not like the spell and force its true form out in self-defense. In most cases this will either fatally wound or near-fatally harm the vault. Did you bring your Dragon Pieces?" Rias asked him.

"I always have them on me, like dad suggested." Shinji replied presenting a small case from inside his bag.

"Good, then let's begin." Rias smiled making a magic circle appear above Yuuki.

The circle began to rotate and send sparks into Yuuki's body causing her heart rate to start dramatically increasing. After thirty seconds she began to scream in agony as ten golden-clawed fingers pierced through the flesh of her torso from within. The fingers began moving as if trying to get free making her puke blood knocking her medical mask off. Her gargled screaming got louder as two large gauntlets, one white and one black, began to rend their way out of her body. Blood was all over the bed, walls, and floor as Yuuki twitched and the gauntlets pulled themselves from her shredded organs falling onto the floor wriggling like overturned beetles.

"Oh my god…" Shinji spoke trying not to lose his dinner.

"Now Shinji, before she completely fades!" Rias commanded.

"I am Shinji Gremory, and I invite you to continue to live… because I have feelings for you!" Shinji cried as he pulled out a random piece causing the Gremory insignia to appear as the piece entered her body.

When the circle vanished Yuuki's body has miraculously reconstructed itself. Rias then used a quick spell to force the gauntlets onto her arms ceasing their wriggling. Rias then had Yuuki checked out and taken to the Gremory Residence and put to bed in a guest room after getting the blood washed off of her. After several hours Yuuki began to regain consciousness finding herself dressed only in small pink lingerie.

"W-What the…?" she questioned getting out of bed.

She examined the room she was in and became even more confused. She looked in the mirror on the dresser and almost freaked when she saw the dragon-like emblem tattoo covering 3/4ths of her chest. She grabbed her head with both hands in a panic.

"A tattoo?! I swore to mom I'd never get a tattoo! She's going to kill me!" Yuuki panicked when the gauntlets suddenly equipped to her making numerous black belts weave together up her arms connecting to black leather shoulder pauldrons.

"What's going on…?" Yuuki asked herself trembling with fear.

"My, my, awake already?" Akeno asked her as she entered the room holding a change of clothes.

"W-Who are you?" Yuuki asked taking a step back out of fear.

"Ah, where are my manners? I am Akeno Gremory, wife of Issei Gremory. Well, one of many wives." she giggled introducing herself.

"What?! Many wives?!" Yuuki exclaimed in shock.

"Here, change into these and it'll all be explained in the living room." Aken smiled handing the change of clothes to her.

Yuuki begrudgingly changed into the blue jeans and short-sleeved blue polo shirt she was given. Akeno then happily escorted her to the first floor living room. The twins were there waiting for them.

"The Gremory Twins?" Yuuki questioned.

"Hi teach…" Shinji nervously greeted her.

"Shinji's the one who did it, so he can explain." Ginji sighed turning the page of his book.

"Well… you were slowly dying because of those gauntlets you're wearing now. I saved you by… removing them and then reincarnating as a… dragon-devil hybrid kind of. I don't know how to accurately say it. What's for sure is… uh… basically your human life is over and I'm kind of your master." Shinji nervously explained to her.

"What?! I-I became a slave?!" Yuuki panicked.

"No, no, no! Not like that! Basically your life is tied to mine now… so if I die…" Shinji tried to simplify.

"Oh… do I have to listen to whatever you say…?" Yuuki asked in a panic.

"I-I don't think I'm in a position to order my elder around. Even then, I'm not that kind of guy." Shinji answered.

"You haven't exactly given her a reason to trust you…" Ginji stated.

"Shut up or get out." Shinji barked.

"So… I'm a dragon… devil… thing… and you, my student, are my source of life?" Yuuki asked trying to wrap her head around the situation.

"Yeah." Shinji nodded.

"These gloves were inside me… and causing those sudden bursts of feeling like something was trying to claw its way out of me?" Yuuki asked staring at them.

"Also right." Shinji nodded.

"So… I guess this is divine punishment by God for all those times I refused to go on dates with guys. Ow!" Yuuki exclaimed holding her head in pain.

"That's the other thing, you can't speak of holy things or you get stung. Definitely don't say the G word." Shinji warned her.

"Okay…" Yuuki nodded sniffling a bit from the pain.

"This is awkward for me too… you are my homeroom teacher." Shinji sighed.

"What will the school think…?" Yuuki panicked.

"Mom's taking care of that." Shinji assured her.

"The woman with black hair?" Yuuki asked.

"That's Aunt Akeno. My mom is the Head Wife, Rias Gremory. They're all technically 'mom', but it got too confusing so I called my other moms aunts instead. Aunt Koneko, Aunt Akeno, Aunt Xenovia, Aunt Asia, and I've got a few other aunts too." Shinji explained.

"I thought polygamy was illegal…?" Yuuki asked in a state of confusion.

"Not among devils. Some even have as many as thirty or more wives." Shinji answered.

"How am I going to explain this to my sister…? Because of me going to the hospital I had to call off on our plan… I agreed to go to karaoke with her that night." Yuuki panicked.

"You're not trapped here you know." Shinji spoke snapping her out of it.

"Eh?" was all she could say.

"You can continue living at your house, going about your life as normal… just follow the devil rules and you'll be fine." Shinji assured her.

The door of the room then flew open as the half-dressed triplets flew through the air tackling Shinji. Koneko then hurried in and began to pry them off. Yuuki had absolutely no words for the display.

"Sorry… they got a lucky shot at my eye." Koneko told them.

"It's fine, I know how they hate bath time." Shinji chuckled.

"I'll help bathe the little troublemakers. Shinji, you take good care of her." Ginji spoke as he lifted Ami so Koneko could easily lift the other two.

"You make it sound dirty." Shinji commented as the triplets were carried off.

The following day at school, both were uneasy. It was like both were heavily drained of energy.

"I'm not sure what to say… I bet she hates me now…" Shinji thought to himself.

"My sister is going to kill me for standing her up…" Yuuki thought to herself.

Lunch came around and Shinji could barely eat. Ginji then grabbed him by the blazer collar lifting him causing him to pose like a puppy held by the scruff. Ginji then carried him to the roof and plopped him down by Yuuki.

"Now talk to each other." Ginji ordered before stomping off in agitation.

"Um… well… er…" Shinji trying to fish for words.

"It's awkward to say… but… I don't mind." Yuuki told him.

"Huh?" Shinji asked in disbelief.

"You saved my life, you know? Ever since I was little I thought that those claws were a weak constitution that got worse as I got older." Yuuki explained to him.

"Since you were little?" Shinji asked.

"Yes. I thought… maybe being a teacher will be an easier job than what I originally planned on doing. When I was little… I wanted to be like my mother… she was strong, kind, benevolent, forgiving, and most of all loving to all regardless of who they were. She told me when I was about five, 'Yuuki, if you want to be like me, devote yourself to the two rings'. That was impossible to ask of me at the time… but now… I feel like I've been given a second chance." Yuuki explained to him.

"What did she mean by two rings?" Shinji asked.

"One is the ring that my husband will wear once I'm married, the other i the ring used in the sport of wrestling. My mother was at the top of her game… until a drunk driver cost her to give up her career." Yuuki replied.

"She…?" Shinji asked getting depressed.

"No, no, she's alive! She's just missing half of her legs is all. The car took them clean off… but her injuries were only so severe because she protected me from getting hurt as well. She walks with prosthetics, so all she can do is manage her friends from ringside." Yuuki told him.

"I'm glad she's alive at least." Shinji sighed with relief.

"I am too. Shinji…?" Yuuki spoke.

"Yes?" Shinji replied.

"I've noticed you ogling me in class… well… since the day I started working here anyway." Yuuki told him.

"S-Sorry…" Shinji sighed blushing a bit.

"I know you can't help it. A lot of the boys stare at me… undressing me… but your eyes… they send a chill down my spine, like you'd actually attempt something." Yuuki confessed to him.

"Eyes of a devil, sorry…" Shinji nervously chuckled.

"I'd lose my job if I even pitied you with one date." Yuuki told him.

"I hate it when Ginji is right…" Shinji thought to himself.

"Your mother said you're looking for a 'God Slayer'. I once heard my father talk about it. He said that it held unfathomable power, and someone named 'Sephiroth' used a forbidden magic to hide it away because he feared it would cleave this very earth in two. I guess he's one of your family members." Yuuki told him.

"Sephiroth Gremory… nobody really knows much about him anymore other than the fact he was betrayed by his own peerage according to the records on him." Shinji explained.

After school Shinji couldn't stop thinking about Yuuki. Once he was on the path up to the manor Yuri leapt out wielding a katana. On reflex Shinji summoned Bahamut's gauntlet to stop her blade cold in its tracks. She had eyes with murderous intent.

"Sorry… thought you were someone else…" Yuri stated.

"You say that every time… seriously, what's your beef with me?" Shinji asked nervously.

As usual, she sheathed her katana and walked off like nothing happened. This was a habitual thing too, but she never explained herself.

"Damn it…" Shinji growled continuing on his way.

He reached the doors of the manor, but when he grabbed the handle a scarlet domain stopped him from opening the door. It wouldn't budge no matter how hard he pushed.

"What the hell…?" Shinji questioned.

He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and turned around. Standing there was a slim yet muscular man with very long crimson hair bearing a goatee. He wore black boots, slightly baggy black pants tucked into his boots using several belts to hold them up, a red blouse with a black vest over it, a black twintail overcoat, black fingerless gloves, and an eyepatch over his left eye. At his side was a decorated one-handed sword bearing gold, blue, and red colors with rubies inlaid into the guard.

"Um… are you a relative of mine…?" Shinji asked nervously.

"I am your ancestor… Sephiroth Gremory." he introduced himself.

"Y-You're long dead aren't you?! Your Peerage turned on you!" Shinji exclaimed in shock.

"Is that the story my Peerage came up with? So they carried the secret to their graves… I'll pay proper respects later. What matters now is that you heed my words." Sephiroth told Shinji.

"What? Are you going to tell me where God Slayer is?" Shinji joked.

"Yeah, right. Life isn't a manga where plot convenience kicks in when you need it." Shinji thought to himself.

"Forget about that blade. It will only bring ruin. Now to what my actual warning is. You are not the only reincarnated dragon… and you do not want to meet the other. It will cause something in you to awaken that is beyond even my ability to control." Sephiroth warned him.

"What does that mean?" Shinji asked him.

"What was one split in two when the seal was placed causing the birthright to be forgotten… but should black and white clash, the nightmare will reform and Armageddon shall come about the three lands." Sephiroth answered in a serious tone.

"What? You aren't making much sense." Shinji told him.

"I cannot prevent your initial encounter, but do everything in your power to keep from fighting… and whatever you do… do not attempt using your Boosted Gear against her." Sephiroth told him before vanishing along with his domain.

"I… think I need to tell mom and dad about this." Shinji spoke nervously.

Luckily for him, Rias and issei were in the living room with Asia having tea. Shinji explained the entire encounter to them. He hoped for some good advice.

"How unnerving…" Asia spoke.

"I thought I felt your presence vanish for a few minutes… but then you were back where you were… I even checked and you were nowhere to be seen." Rias pointed out.

"Dragons… only one other person has a dragon… but his is white… unless…" Issei spoke trailing off in thought.

"I don't like what you're implying, Issei…" Ddraig spoke.

"Something tells me Vali finally put a plan in motion for getting back at me for his countless failures to destroy me." Issei sighed.

On the outskirts of town a girl of high school age bearing short spiky silver hair with a scar around her neck rode a motorcycle over the hill overlooking it. She wore black converse, blue jeans, a red short-sleeved V neck shirt, and dragon-themed earrings. With an icy stare she looked at the town.

"You've been training for this your whole life. Knowing Issei, he hasn't trained his son one bit and has been more focused on his harem. Don't screw this up… because nobody in Hell or Heaven will let you live it down if you lose to the son of the 'Boob Dragon' with the amount of training you've gone through." Vali's voice echoed in her head.

"I won't fail you, father." she growled.


	4. Chapter 4

After school one warm afternoon Shinji was staring at the sky with a tired look. It was desperation. He'd written the letter in a rush of insanity. Ms. Hashina being late told him that she wasn't coming.

"I should have guessed…" he sighed when a paper airplane ran into the side of his head.

"Is it from Ms. Hashina…?" Shinji wondered as he lifted it, folded it, and then began to read it.

As he read it his expression went from worried to horrified. He dropped the letter hurrying from the school. He ran as fast as he could to the underside of a bridge. Yuuki was unconscious and tied to a chair bleeding from her lip as well as a head wound.

"Ms. Hashina! Are you okay?! Who did this to you?!" he asked trying to shake her awake.

"I did." a girls' voice spoke as the girl from before who was at the edge of town came into view.

"Who are you?! Why did you do this?!" Shinji demanded to know getting in front of Yuuki defensively.

"I didn't want anyone outside of our circle to be caught in the crossfire. It didn't take an expert to see that you were lusting for your teacher… so, here we are." she explained with a confident smirk.

"That doesn't answer who you are…" Shinji pointed out.

"I am Maria Lucifer… wielder of the God of Space-Time Dragon." she introduced herself.

"You're who he talked about… I walked right into your palm…" SHinji growled summoning Bahamut.

"I'm going to make this quick and simple, Shinji. I'm going to kill you, and then I'll be gone like the wind." Maria snickered.

"Shinji, I'm seeing through my gemstone. This is very bad. The God of Space-Time Dragon is not to be taken lightly. He has that title for a reason." Bahamut warned Shinji.

"Is he self-proclaimed like you are?" Shinji asked.

"Shut up or I won't help you!" Bahamut barked.

"Fine, jeez, don't gotta yell…" Shinji sighed.

"Sacred Gear, activate… Dragon Earrings." Maria spoke leaping at him.

"Say what now?" Shinji spoke with headlight eyes.

Her earrings shone with a bright light and a black breastplate bearing gold lining accompanied by matching clawed gauntlets materialized upon her. Shinji narrowly dodged in time despite her claws leaving a large rip in his shirt along with slight scratches. He backflipped kicking her jaw to put some distance between them.

"I can't use you on her… it could end the world…" Shinji thought to himself trying to think of a plan.

"So you're just gonna die? You know that if you die then Yuuki also dies, right?" Bahamut spoke and Shinji's eyes got wide as he punched Maria in the face knocking her flying with a single hit

"SHE'LL WHAT?!" Shinji exclaimed.

"You seriously forgot…?" Bahamut sighed in agitation.

"I won't let that happen… NO WAY!" Shinji roared.

"Boost!" Bahamut spoke.

"Now you fight back… with a typical Inherited Gear too… pathetic." Maria scoffed appearing mostly unharmed.

"Boost!"

"I won't let her die because I'm superstitious about a warning…" Shinji growled taking a fighting stance.

"Boost! Boost! Charge 50% complete!"

"Hmph. A Quad-Critical won't help you. Mode 2, activate." Maria spoke causing her gauntlets to become larger as greaves bearing talons appeared to accompany them.

Her movements were even faster now. Shinji couldn't keep up taking injuries left and right. This was why he was warned, wasn't it?

"Boost!"

"Damn it… HIT!" Shinji roared slamming his gauntlet into Maria's face causing everything to go into slow motion as the glove expanded a bit making an eerie red light shine from inside the vein-like openings.

"EXPLOSION!"

His gauntlet then unleashed a powerful shockwave into Maria sending her flying to a wall making a giant crater in it. She coughed up blood as the gauntlet returned to normal.

"Charge Reset! Boost!"

"Damn it… let my guard down…" Maria growled trying not to focus on her nosebleed.

"How do you like that…?" Shinji scoffed as Bahamut began to expand up his arm without him noticing.

"No playing around then. Drop the bullshit, Belmont." Maria ordered.

"As you wish." a deep male voice spoke, and Maria's earrings began glowing red as her breastplate expanded into full-body draconic armor connecting to her gauntlets and greaves leaving her face exposed despite protecting her jawbone.

"You're dead now, Gremory." Maria smirked.

She moved like a blur attacking Shinji rapidly. Bahamut kept building a charge, but it looked like Shinji had no opportunity to counter. Shinji wanted desperately to break through.

"Damn it… can't you do something about her speed?" Shinji asked Bahamut telepathically.

"On it." Bahamut responded.

"ERUPTION!" Bahamut cried as her veins open again when Maria slowed down for an uppercut.

The gauntlet then unleashed a powerful kinetic wave knocking Maria and everything in a 5 meter radius of Shinji flying. Shinji landed finally able to catch his breath despite puking a bit. Maria didn't seem too harmed, but was evidently pissed off.

"Again with that parlor trick?! That won't save you from this!" Maria howled furiously as her right gauntlet became a cannon with a dragon-head barrel charging up with a golden energy.

"Crap… I can barely move…" Shinji thought to himself.

"All I can do is keep raising a charge." Bahamut told him.

"I'll get both of you at once, so you don't have to watch her writhe in pain as you die!" Maria laughed suddenly aiming at Yuuki.

"Yuuki…" Shinji gasped stumbling toward her.

"DO YOU WANNA DIE?!" Bahamut exclaimed in horror.

"DISTORTION CANNON… FIRE!" Maria laughed hysterically unleashing a colossal golden energy beam causing a massive explosion.

Rubble completely covered the two. Maria waited a few seconds and then continued to laugh.

"I do not sense the Empress of Starlight anymore." Belmont told her.

"Mission accomplished. He got some lucky hits, but not a challenge at all." Maria snickered with a huge grin on her face.

"Wait… what's this aura I sense…? It isn't the Empress… but… it's still so frightening…" Belmont told her.

"He took it dead on; he should be dead, right?" Maria asked him.

The rubble then began to shift to her shock. Under them were massive pure white wings with golden accents seemingly made of metal. The wings then suddenly unfolded sending the rubble flying with a powerful gust of wind almost knocking Maria over. Shinji was then revealed to be covered in his Balance Break armor, but something was definitely off. Red light was shining from the eye sockets and the gem in the middle of the chest was pitch black with a red tint. Some parts of the armor were blood red as well with black markings. He had Yuuki freed of the chair beneath his chest completely safe from harm.

"I-It's not possible…" Maria gasped in horror.

"Protect… must… protect…" Shinji spoke in a heavily flanged voice.

"Through force of will he summoned his Juggernaut Drive? No… I'd still be sensing the Empress of Starlight Dragon if it were simply that…" Belmont spoke in a fearful tone.

"Protect… Yuuki…" Shinji spoke gently setting her down as the base of his armor turned crimson red.

"Max Boost…" a deep female voice spoke.

"No… it can't be…?" Belmont gasped.

Maria blurred attacking him from every angle, but he wasn't budging. He wasn't taking a scratch from her either. Maria started to panic even trying for a nut shot, but got no response.

"Master, we must flee! We won't win this fight!" Belmont cried.

Shinji then bit straight through her armor and into her shoulder making her cry out in agony as blood flew into the air. Shinji flicked his neck tossing her high into the air as black flames began forming in his mouth. He then began charging it up for a beam attack.

"H-How is his armor doing that?!" Maria exclaimed in horror.

"He isn't in control! We must flee before it is too late!" Belmont begged of her.

"Damnation Flames!" Shinji and the dark voice roared unleashing the flames at her.

Maria barely dodged it, but the blast managed to severely damage her left arm making her yell in agony. She fled crying as she cradled her heavily burnt arm. She made sure to move so fast he couldn't possibly follow her.

"Protect… protect…" Shinji repeated endlessly as he slowly walked toward Yuuki.

Parts of his armor began cracking and falling off as he approached her. She began coming to when most of him was visible again. He fell into her arms when it was just him and Bahamut again.

"S-Shinji…? Shinji?!" Yuuki spoke in a panic trying to revive him.

She hurried to carry him back to Gremory Manor. He was immediately taken to his room for Asia to appraise. She had to strip him to his boxers for a full analysis of his wounds.

"His wounds were severe, but I was able to heal the vast majority with ease. Akeno had to remove the excess power coming out of Bahamut's Sacred Gear though… and it seems that Bahamut's limit rose further than Shinji could handle, but it's normalized now." Asia told them as she closed Shinji's door.

"Thank goodness." Rias sighed with relief.

"So Vali really did have a daughter for the sole purpose of challenging him." Issei sighed with agitation crossing his arms.

"What do we do? What if she attacks him again?" Xenovia asked.

"She knew exactly how to lead Shinji out too. Speaking of Ms. Hashina, how is she?" Rias asked.

"I treated her injuries, but she refuses to leave Shinji's bedside. Apparently she had something important to talk with him about." Asia replied.

"I see. Better give them privacy then." Issei nodded.

In Shinji's room he was sound asleep and Yuuki was on her knees staring at his sleeping face. Her eyes were red from crying. A storm of emotions were swirling in her head.

"You deny yourself your own feelings." Bahamut spoke telepathically.

"Who's there…?" Yuuki asked.

"I am Bahamut, Shinji's… power… you could say." Bahamut introduced herself.

"Well, Bahamut… I'm a teacher and he's a student. I'm also six years older than him, he's sixteen and I'm twenty-two." Yuuki vented.

"I've been through his memories. Shinji has apparently always liked his women older than him, but only within a certain margin. You fit that scale to a T." Bahamut informed her.

"I-I… still…" Yuuki sighed with frustration.

"Evidently the school is owned by devils now. It was when Shinji entered middle school that this occurred. I'm sure it'd be overlooked as you are part of his peerage." Bahamut reasoned.

"I'm sure even devils have moral standards." Yuuki sighed.

"I may be but a child, but even I know that there have been stranger devil couples. Devils live a long time as well, and dragons even longer. You are technically a dragon, as it was a Dragon Piece that reincarnated you and not an Evil Piece. You'll find that dragons have rather loose standards between mates. As long as both sides consent then it is fine. You can simply declare Dragon Law on them." Bahamut continued to reason.

"Still…" Yuuki sighed as her phone went off making her check who it is.

"Who is that?" Bahamut asked.

"I have to take this, sorry." Yuuki spoke exiting the room leaning on the wall as she answered it.

"Hiya Yuuki!" a voice on the other side spoke.

"Hi sis." Yuuki smiled responding.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" a grown woman's voice yelled almost making her drop her phone.

"I know I stood you up again, but I was attacked by this psycho. One of my students risked his life to save me and I don't want to leave him alone right now." Yuuki told the person on the other side.

"I'm not technically lying…" she thought to herself.

"Yeah, turns out mom was in town and wanted to see you. So when you stood me up you also kinda sorta stood up mom." the younger woman spoke.

"Mom was going to be there? Crap, why didn't you tell me?! Oh and also, stop sending me links to dating sites." Yuuki scolded her.

"Not like you have guys lined up. We'll cook for you tonight so be ready to eat." the younger woman laughed.

"What? N-No, no, no, you don't have to do that. I'm sure I'll be able to meet up tomorrow so you don't have to cook for me tonight." Yuuki told her.

"Too late, your landlord let us in." she giggled.

"Y-You're already there…? I… I'll be right there…" Yuuki sighed.

"Great! See you in a bit! Love you!" she laughed.

"Love you too… bye…" she sighed hanging up.

"I don't want to leave right now… but…" Yuuki thought to herself with a conflicted expression.

"I'll watch him. Family is important." Asia reassured her as she approached.

"Thank you, Mrs. Gremory." Yuuki nodded.

Yuuki hurried to get back to her apartment complex. Waiting inside was her sister, a woman older than her with long brown hair. Sitting by her was her mother, an even older muscular woman with short greying bobbed brown hair bearing half-prosthetic legs. Yuuki was glad to see her sister and mother after so long.

"Welcome home, Yuuki." her mother smiled warmly.

"Mom, Tomoe." Yuuki smiled hugging them both.

"You left your door unlocked again, so the landlord just had to give us the okay." Tomoe pointed out.

"Oops…" Yuuki nervously chuckled as she sat down and her mother then got her in a headlock.

"So tell me about this student who saved you. Was he cute?" her mother asked while giving her a noogie.

"Mom, he's my student, not a love candidate!" Yuuki laughed despite cringing managing to get free.

"Come on Yuuki, remember how you'd drool over the middle school kids? You always were a cradle robber." Tomoe teased her.

"I was not! I didn't drool either! I was thinking about what it'd be like to have a little brother!" Yuuki adamantly denied the claim.

"That's how it all starts." Tomoe snickered.

"I will hurt you…" Yuuki growled.

"Girls, girls, stop bickering. Yuuki, you haven't had those stomach pains in a while have you?" her mother pointed out.

"Crap, I forgot that they're totally in the black!" Yuuki panicked in her thoughts.

"Y-Yeah… it's like they stopped altogether." Yuuki smiled.

"The Gremory Family was involved… right?" Tomoe spoke with a suddenly serious tone.

"Huh?" Yuuki replied in confusion.

"Yuuki… did we ever tell you what the family business is?" Tomoe asked drawing an oddly shaped knife from her coat that then extended into a sword with an angel motif.

"Something tells me that I don't want to know…" Yuuki nervously replied.

"We're exorcists. We hunt and kill devils." Tomoe told her.

"We want to know whether or not you're a devil, Yuuki." her mother spoke drawing an angelic handgun from her coat.

"I-I'm not a devil… I'm… a dragon, yes; I was reincarnated as a dragon, not a devil. I can say God, see?" Yuuki tried to convince them.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow…" Yuuki whimpered in her thoughts.

"Yuuki… you have the strength of a Rook… neither of us has the strength to break one of mother's headlocks of our own strength." Tomoe pointed out.

"SHIT!" Yuuki thought in a panic.

She leapt through the window narrowly dodging her mother opening fire on her. Yuuki began running full speed despite being barefoot. Her mother continued opening fire after her scraping her now and then. Yuuki started crying as she ran.

"I can't believe this… my own family trying to kill me… I need to get out of here… I need to escape… but it isn't like I can fly…" Yuuki thought to herself crying more.

"You can." Bahamut told her telepathically.

"You again…?" Yuuki gasped.

"You are a dragon of his Peerage. Spread your wings and fly to safety!" Bahamut ordered.

Yuuki focused for a minute and large dragon wings bearing brown scales burst from her back allowing her to take off just as Tomoe caught up narrowly missing her with a sword throw. Her mother ran out of ammo as Yuuki soared off into the night sky.

"Shit… she got away…" Tomoe growled.

Yuuki arrived at the Gremory Manor almost incapable of words through her tears and hiccuping, but Rias understood well enough what had happened from Asia's report. Yuuki fell to her knees at Shinji's bedside continuing to bawl her eyes out. The only comfort Asia could provide was soothingly rubbing her back.

"I can only imagine how heartbreaking that was… and how frightening it must have been." Asia told her.

"Why… why did living… h-have to cost...c-cost me my family…?" she managed to get out.

Shinji shed a tear as his hand moved to take hers. Asia was astounded by his sense of awareness. It seemed to help Yuuki to hold onto it.

"Shinji… has he started coming to?" Asia pondered.

Shinji's eyes flew open appearing to be those of a dragon's spooking Asia. He blinked and they returned to normal though. Shinji then turned to look at Yuuki.

"Ms. Hashina… I'm sorry… it's my fault…" Shinji told her.

"I don't blame you… I'd be dead if you hadn't… but… at the same time…" she sniffled as Rias entered the room.

"If your biological family rejects you, you must find another who will love you. As long as you don't make Shinji cry, I will allow you to date." Rias told her.

"It isn't like she has anywhere else to go, Rias…" Asia stated.

"I'm just saying… the atmosphere can get full of tension at times… we have many facilities to relieve stress, but there are times when there's nothing better than some loving." Rias stated in an almost intoxicated voice.

"W-What…?" Yuuki asked blushing.

"Rias… sorry, looks like she just got out of a massage session with Issei. She's always a little loopy after that with how much stress it relieves. She'll be rational again after a few hours." Asia smiled explaining it to her when Rias hooked Asia's arm.

"Your turn, Asia… you'll soar to Heaven when he gets your joins…" Rias smiled.

"I-I need to make sure Shinji recovers okay." Asia told her.

"Come on, you need it the most of all of us as the family healer. He's got his teacher to look after him." Rias grinned before starting to drag her away.

"Wait, wait…!" Asia pleaded.

"Your family is certainly lively…" Yuuki sniffled.

"Dad's really good at massages, and to be honest my mom can't get enough of them. She has to deal with a lot of paperwork, and me continuously getting beat up isn't helping her any." Shinji explained to her.

"You saved me back there… I'm not sure what you did… but thank you." Yuuki smiled sniffling a little more.

"I… wanted to protect you so bad… I blacked out at a point to be honest. That was when I woke up here." Shinji told her.

"I for your letter in my locker. I was on my way to the roof when someone tased me at the door to the teacher's lounge." Yuuki explained to him.

"I was going to ask… if you wouldn't mind a secret relationship. During school hours we're strictly teacher and student… but after school…" Shinji sighed with a pitiful look.

"Rest, Shinji. We can talk about this when you're fully recovered. I don't have anywhere to go either… so I'll definitely be around. Ack… I don't have any other clothes than these on me…" Yuuki spoke with a dawn of realization.

In an apartment, Maria was applying medicine to her badly burned arm. The flames had gone through her armor and partially roasted her skin. The medicine she was applying was healing it in real time, but with heavy difficulty.

"I said that we should have fled… but did you listen? No." Belmont scolded her.

"What the hell was that anyway?" Maria asked as she popped the cork of a second medicine bottle.

"I heard a rumor regarding the Empress of Starlight Dragon… that she's actually half of a much deadlier dragon. What burned your arm must have been the other half surfacing because his life was in danger." Belmont speculated.

"I'll get him back for this… I'll make him pay…" Maria growled as she continued to apply the medicine.

"I have a theoretical plan for how you could do that, if you're willing to temporarily put your pride away." Belmont told her.

"If you say what I think you're going to say…" Maria growled with her eyes becoming like a dragon's.

"Attempt a seduce and assassinate tactic." Belmont spoke making her growl like a real dragon.

"I am going to come in there and rip you apart…" Maria threatened him.

"It is only a suggestion. I'm not saying go all the way, just get him to trust you enough to let his guard down and when he least expects it, rip his heart from his chest." Belmont attempted to reason with him.

"Still, the thought of so much as being friendly with him is… revolting…" she shivered.

"You just don't have social skills." Belmont scoffed.

"I really will hurt you." she threatened.


	5. Chapter 5

It was morning in the Gremory Manor. It seemed like all the turmoil of the previous day had passed. Shinji was stretching still as he came down the right staircase. Rias was on her way up the bottom of the stairs.

"Shinji, check on your teacher to make sure she slept okay, will you?" Rias asked with a smile.

"Sure." Shinji yawned walking up the left side of the staircase.

He proceeded another floor up from there. This was usually the parents' side of the house, but Yuuki hadn't fully moved in so she was using a room on this side temporarily. He knocked on the door and a clatter from inside startled him.

"Uh… Ms. Hashina? My mom wanted to know if you slept okay." Shinji told her through the door.

"Y-Yes, I slept well. Thank you for your concern." Yuuki replied cracking the door to show her face with a smile.

"Are you still in your pajamas? It's a school day." Shinji told her and she flung open the door exposing her bra and panties from the shock.

"CRAP!" she exclaimed.

Both froze in place. Shinji's face went bright red as he got a nosebleed. Yuuki's face then followed in turning red.

"I won't say anything." Shinji assured her with a thumbs up despite his spurting nosebleed.

At school Ginji stopped Shinji in the hallway before class. He had an unusually serious air about him this time.

"Shinji, be straight with me. Did you speak with our ancestor?" Ginji asked him.

"Yeah. He said to abandon God Slayer." Shinji replied.

"There are reasons I can't do that. The gears are already set in motion, so there's no stopping it now. We need to find it." Ginji told him.

"I've got my mind on other things right now…" Shinji sighed.

"Get your head out of your crotch and pay attention to the things that are more important." Ginji scolded him.

"Says the guy who's already sharing the same room as his queen and consistently does the deed every night before bed." Shinji scoffed.

"Irrelevant." Ginji growled.

"How?! You can get some and I can't?!" Shinji barked.

"Shinji… there's a time and place to yell about that… a school hallway is not one of them in either category." Ginji sighed pinching the bridge between his eyes.

"You're being a major dick about this…" Shinji growled clenching his fists.

"Whatever. I have a mandatory student council meeting in the library this morning, so see you." Ginji sighed walking off.

"Since when were you student council?" Shinji asked him.

"Since last week, if you'd been paying attention during nominations instead of undressing Ms. Hashina with your eyes." Ginji replied without turning around.

"I was not, I was fantasizing." Shinji corrected him.

"Same difference…" Ginji sighed shaking his head.

During math things seemed to be going normally until the headmaster called the teacher to the door. He nodded and took to the podium clearing his throat to gather the students' attention.

"Today we have a new student joining us. Please welcome Maria Satan to your class." the teacher announced and Shinji froze in fear as Maria entered wearing the girls' uniform.

"It's my first time being in an actual school. I hope that we can get along in my time here." Maria smiled striking the hearts of every guy and girl in the room but Shinji.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…" repeated in Shinji's thoughts to a point he couldn't focus.

When lunch came around Shinji ran as fast as he could to try and find a hiding spot. He found himself in the sports shed before long. Upon spotting the vaulting horse he popped the lid and hopped in closing it after him. This was perfect for waiting out lunch period. He didn't want Maria starting anything at school.

"It should be pretty hard to find me here as long as I don't make a noise." Shinji thought to himself.

At that moment Maria flung open the door of the shed spooking Shinji, who covered his mouth to keep from making a sound. She scanned the room and then closed the door locking it. Did she know he was there? Shiji was starting to sweat out of panic.

"This is as good a place as any." Maria nodded to herself.

She then began stripping giving Shinji a nosebleed until she was completely naked. She had latin tattoos covering her upper back that seemed to be seeping with a strange clear liquid. She then pulled out a vial of holy water.

"You can't wait until after school?" Belmont asked her telepathically.

"If I don't do it now it will start to itch, plus I'm not fond of people thinking I sweat easily." Maria replied opening the phial.

She pulled a dropper from her bag and began to gingerly drip the holy water over her tattoos. Her skin steamed as it rolled down her back and she was visibly in pain shedding tears, but she kept doing it anyway. She kept at it until she'd done her entire back. Strangely, the tattoos had stopped secreting the liquid as she sighed with relief.

"Much better…" Maria sighed with relief.

She got dressed again as the class bell tolled. After leaving Shinji burst from the vault horse breathing heavily with a spurting nosebleed. He was dumbfounded by what he saw.

"I don't know whether to be aroused or relieved that I wasn't found…" Shinji sighed.

After school Shinji and Yuuki were walking home. Shinji was about to say something when Yuuki tackled him from behind. She locked him into a headlock as he struggled trying to get free.

"FORGET WHAT YOU SAW!" Maria roared with fire in her eyes.

"HOW'D SHE FIND OUT?!" Shinji thought to himself still struggling.

"Off him, Ms. Satan!" Yuuki scolded her while prying her off with ease.

"Nobody was supposed to see me…" Maria growled starting to well up and sniffle.

"Not my fault you chose where I was trying to hide from you, psycho… it was an accident." Shinji told her catching his breath.

"It doesn't change that you need to forget every inch of what you saw…" Maria sniffled.

"Both of you stop it. Now what did he see?" Yuuki asked.

"W-Well… forget it." Maria growled sprinting off crying.

"I kinda saw her do this weird holy water ritual to this tattoo on her back. I don't know why she had to totally strip to do it though; it was only on her upper back." Shinji explained to Yuuki.

"Oh… so she did that and you happened to see her. It explains her behavior that's for sure." Yuuki nodded in confirmation.

"You do know she's the one who tried to kill us right?" Shinji asked.

"I know, but as a teacher I can't discriminate against students." Yuuki replied with a smile.

In Maria's apartment there were signs of a temper tantrum. She was taking a hot short hitting her head on the wall of the shower gently. How could she have been so careless?

"It isn't like you to be thinking perverted thoughts." Belmont spoke.

"He saw EVERYTHING… my chest… my nethers… my tattoo… I didn't have your earrings on either… I'd have been defenseless if he'd decided to use me…" Maria growled clenching her fists.

"I told you to bring my earrings… but no, you decided not to attack at school, but after you convince him to go on a date with you." Belmont lectured her.

"I need to get back at him somehow… make him pay for seeing me…" Maria spoke with a furious look.

"It was legitimately an accident you know… he was trying to hide from you. You just so happened to stumble upon his hiding spot without realizing it. If he'd gotten your attention while you were doing that you'd have screamed without a doubt, and then things would be more awkward than they already are." Belmont attempted to reason with her.

"Thinking about it… that's kind of true… but I still want to punish him." Maria told him.

"A healthy young man won't forget a sight like that easily." Belmont told her.

"Think C4 will do the trick?" Maria asked.

In the Gremory Manor, Yuuki was showering her thoughts away. She still had conflicting emotions about Shinji. Rias startled her by hugging her from behind.

"Oh… it's just you, Mrs. Gremory" Yuuki chuckled with relief.

"Were you expecting Shinji?" Rias smiled.

"No, it's that… I don't know what I should do…" Yuuki sighed.

"Bahamut was right, you know. I spoke with Ophis, and dragons live by looser morals than devils save certain things. For example, a quadrupedal dragon will not stand for its offspring mating with bipedal dragons. Dragons that can be either or don't really care which one their offspring mates with." Rias explained to her.

"I know… but… we're student and teacher." Yuuki told her.

"I can pull strings if they try anything. We're all family here. Shinji's been alone for his childhood whereas Ginji has known Yuri since he was very little. Shinji more or less tags along to try and feel less alone. I did a little reading on you… you seemed to be a loner in school too." Rias smiled washing Yuuki's back.

In Shinji's room he was meditating as Bahamut instructed him. A loud ringing started to irritate him during it. It started low and became louder.

"Is something the matter Shinji?" Bahamut asked.

"Something… in my ear…" Shinji groaned holding his head.

"I… will eat… soul… rip… out…" the deep female voice from his fight with Maria spoke in his head.

"No… she couldn't possibly be waking up already?" Bahamut gasped.

"What is it…?" Shinji asked.

"My other half, to put it bluntly. You're not even close to being able to handle her madness. The best way to put it is you originally just had the one dragon, but it was too strong for you to handle, so Ophis split it in two and placed a seal on the two halves. Those two halves were the Heart and Soul, its benevolence and malevolence… I am the benevolent of the two halves." Bahamut explained to him.

"Bullshit!" Shinji cried.

"Compared to HER I'm benevolent, is what I'm getting at…" Bahamut told him.

"Why does it hurt so much…?" Shinji asked shedding a tear from the pain.

"She's trying to force her way to the surface. I can suppress her… but in the time I'm doing that you'll be incapable of defending yourself." Bahamut warned him.

"How long can you suppress her?" Shinji asked.

"A month at best. Get Ophis to forge a new seal. I've grown fond of this partnership… so I'd rather fight beside you if she gets out of control." Bahamut replied.

The ringing stopped when someone knocked on the door. Yuuki the entered the room wearing black lingerie blushing deep red giving Shinji a spurting nosebleed. This was a huge surprise.

"M-Ms. Hashina…?" Shinji spoke trying to get a hold of himself.

She tackled him and began to kiss him on the lips. Shinji's face went volcano red. Her lips were so soft it was like a dream. She smelled like she was fresh from the shower stiffening him more. Her dragon wings sprouted from her back as did a small tail above her posterior.

"You did this to me… so you're better take responsibility." Yuuki told him before pinning him down kissing him more.

It was awkward first-time sex, but Shinji didn't care. It was with someone he cared about. Both shed tears of joy, despite taking precautions to avoid pregnancy. Rias was listening from the hall and had a pleased smile on her face.

The following day at school both seemed very refreshed. Maria entered the classroom and stomped angrily to Shinji's desk. She had on her earrings this time. Shinji braced for a punch when she raised her arm, but it never came.

"Shinji Gremory… from today forward you are my boyfriend!" Maria roared.

"BOYFRIEND?!" Both Shinji and Yuuki exclaimed in shock.

"Heheh… if he knows what's good for his school rep he'll say yes." Maria thought to herself with a cocky grin.

"If you say so…" Shinji shrugged catching her off guard.

"She so wants to get close so she can kill me…" Shinji thought to himself easily seeing through her plan.

At lunch, Maria was washing up in the bathroom. She had a sinister grin on her face. Hundreds of different kill methods were flowing through her thoughts.

"What exactly are you planning?" Belmont asked telepathically.

"He's totally into the teacher, right? So I make him date me instead of her… his heart will slowly, steadily die from being away from his beloved. Then… when he begs me to break up with him… I'll KILL him in his moment of weakness." Maria answered with a sadistic grin.

"Sadistic… but at the same time very time-consuming. I'd also rather not hold hands with Bahamut." Belmont sighed.

"Stuff it, Belmont! I can't do a direct assault here at school… so I'll get him on a date with me and THEN kill him!" Maria barked.

She arranged for a date that Sunday. Shinji arrived at the meeting place in sneakers, blue jeans, and a short-sleeved red shirt - as casual as you could get. Maria showed up ten minutes late wearing a red skirt and white blouse. She'd gone to the trouble of putting makeup on.

"Wait long?" Maria asked him in a chipper tune.

"Ten minutes…" Shinji bluntly stated.

"So I missed my stop, give me a break." Maria sighed.

"Yeah, yeah… so where was it you wanted to go?" Shinji asked.

"I got us two tickets to Zombie Stripping Wrestlers 3D." Maria snickered presenting movie tickets.

"Isn't that Rated R?" Shinji asked tilting his head.

"The theater manager owed me for saving his dog from getting run over. Let's go!" Maria replied hooking his arm.

They arrived at the theatre five minutes before the film would start so they could get snacks. Their tickets sat them in the middle of the room - a perfect view of the film.

"Heh… let's see just how much of a baby he is…" Maria thought to herself looking at Shinji with a sadistic grin.

"You truly are a sadist…" Belmont sighed.

The movie began and both seemed to have nerves of steel. The film progressed and Maria started slowly curling up in her seat. Shinji seemed mostly unaffected. Maria was shaking by the last third of it.

"Which one of you was supposed to be scared by this film again?" Belmont snickered.

"Shut up…" Maria told him telepathically.

After the film the two exited the theatre. Shinji seemed to have enjoyed the film. Maria was still a bit jumpy it seemed.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be, but the trailers got it way more hype than it was worth." Shinji yawned.

"Y-Yeah." Maria nodded.

"Note to self… thoroughly check your room before bed tonight…" Maria thought to herself.

They continued to walk until they reached a park. The park was virtually empty, perfect.

"Home stretch… time to gut him like a fish…" Maria chuckled to herself.

She turned to say something when something shot through her sternum causing her vision to become inverted for a few seconds except for the blood that flew from her chest. Shinji hurried to catch her as she went into shock. He called to her inaudibly as she lost consciousness and he tried to stop the bleeding.

"Maria, don't die on me! I'll stop the bleeding! Maria!" Belmont cried.

Maria came to in a guest room at the Gremory Manor. She looked herself over to find she was nude and had a star-shaped scar over her sternum. She was completely confused.

"Did I… die…?" Maria asked herself feeling it over.

"You're awake." Rias spoke as she entered the room startling Maria.

"Lady Gremory…" Maria spoke in a terrified tone of voice.

"You've got nerve trying to copycat kill my son… but whoever sniped you has even more nerve. They used Divinity Anti-Satan Rounds… reserved for sole usage against Satan class devils. This means your sniper is of angelic origin." Rias scolded her while explaining the attack when Asia rushed in.

"Rukia came to visit." Asia told Rias.

"Rukia, my favorite half-angel half-devil half-daughter." Rias smiled.

Maria got dressed and proceeded to follow them to the foyer. Standing at the foot of the stairs was a young woman with very long caramel hair wearing a nun's gown, half-moon spectacles, and bore an angelic sniper rifle on her back. She was coddling the triplets with a big hug nuzzling them.

"Ah, Mother Gremory." Rukia smiled standing up to hug her.

"An Anti-Satan Rifle…?" Rias asked.

"I recently finished my training to use one in the event of treaty violators." Rukia explained.

"Or people that are trying to kill your brother…?" Rias asked raising an eyebrow.

"W-Well…" Rukia giggled pretending to be innocent.

"So SHE shot me?!" Maria exclaimed furiously.

"Damn, she lived… I was so sure I hit her heart too…" Rukia scoffed.

"Rukia, I understand wanting to protect your brother, but that's a tad far isn't it?" Rias asked.

"Not really, she intended to kill him. So I tried to kill her first. Speaking of Shinji and Ginji, where are my favorite twin half-brothers?" Rukia asked.

"Belmont!" Maria roared, but nothing happened.

"Belmont? Why are you responding?" Maria asked in fear.

"He's having some quality time with Ophis. You and I need to have a talk…" Rias smiled with an evil aura around her.

"J-Just a talk…?" Maria nervously asked backing up bumping into Xenovia making her jump a bit.

"A nice talk… mothers to student…" Xenovia smiled making Maria back from her bumping into Akeno who put her hands on Maria's shoulders.

"...about how very much we all care about Shinji…" Akeno giggled.

Maria broke into a sweat with their smiling shadows bearing down on her. Elsewhere in Shinji's room, Yuuki had pinned him to the bed kissing him passionately. She had her shirt wide open showing her black lace bra.

"You have to break up with her…" Yuuki told him.

"Well, I doubt she'll keep up her current plan after mom has a talk with her. Dad went into shock himself after hearing about her method though… Aunt Koneko said something about 'going through it once himself'." Shiji told her while kissing back just as passionately.

"You pledged yourself to me… allies I can tolerate, but you're only allowed to love me." Yuuki told him.

In the master bedroom, Issei let out a sneeze. He rubbed his nose shaking off the dizziness of it.

"Looks like we won't have a second Harem Emperor Dragon." Ddraig chuckled.

"At least he was able to find love at all." Issei smiled.

"You do know that proposes a problem with that letter we received." Ddraig told him.

"I can't ignore that either… but how the hell am I supposed to break that to Shinji?" Issei asked him.

Morning came and Shinji was called into the master bedroom where Rias and Issei were waiting. Rias did the majority of the explaining.

"Marriage proposal?" Shinji questioned.

"Yeah… someone in the Underworld has a deep interest in having you. So… we sort of arranged to at least meet her before making any final decisions. We want it to be your decision." Issei told him.

"Ms. Hashina is not going to be happy about this…" Shinji sighed.

"I'm going to stay behind to try and explain it." Issei assured him.

"You mean because Rias refuses to stay behind. She'll be overprotective of Shinji to the very end." Ddraig chuckled.

"I need to talk with Ophis before we leave then. I've kinda been putting something off." Shinji told them.

"Take your time." Rias smiled.

He jogged to the other side of the house where Ophis's room was. With a few deep breaths he knocked on the door.

"Come in, Shinji. I know why you're here." Ophis's voice spoke and he entered seeing she had a chair set up for him.

"So Bahamut's twin sister has awoken at last, but she's far too hazardous to your health right now. Bahamut, when I say to, stop suppressing her, or you'll get sealed again as well." Ophis told him.

"Just say when… I underestimated her tenacity so I can't hold her much longer." Bahamut agreed.

Ophis then made a magic symbol appear over the back of Shinji's left hand. The many markings and the writing baffled Shinji.

"Huh?" Shinji questioned trying to read it.

"I'm going to be smart and isolate her in your other arm when sealing her to prevent conflict with Bahamut." Ophis explained.

Shinji cringed in pain as the circle descended onto his hand carving it in black onto his flesh. Ophis placed a black fingerless glove on his hand after it finished. Shinji sighed with relief flexing his hand once she let go.

"Stylish and adds extra sealing power to the mark." Ophis smiled.

"You forgot to signal me! I almost got sealed! What's wrong with you?!" Bahamut roared.

"Sorry Bahamut, I didn't mean it." Ophis giggled sticking her tongue out.

"Ah, save it… not worth the energy…" Bahamut grumbled.

"I meant to ask; does your twin have a name?" Shinji asked her.

"She's known as the Black Insanity Empress Dragon." Bahamut replied.

"Earned, rather than self-proclaimed. When I split the original dragon the first thing she did was try to kill me." Ophis told him.

"How long will this seal last?" Shinji asked.

"With the glove? Another ten years. Without it? You're boned." Ophis explained.

"Thanks for being blunt..." Shinji chuckled nervously.

"Sheesh. Now what's this about a marriage proposal?" Bahamut asked him.

"Be careful around her." Ophis warned.

"What?" Shinji asked blinking twice quickly.

"She's not what she seems, and always has an ulterior motive. Do not drop your guard." Ophis replied with a dead serious face.

"Okay…?" Shinji assured her with a nervous expression.


	6. Chapter 6

Rias, Asia, and Shinji went to Hell using a portal to address the marriage proposal. Their destination was Castle Dravus, home to Archduke Vessalius Dravus. The Gremory Family has had almost zero interaction with them outside of important meetings, so this was also Rias's first time to the household.

"Now mind your manners, Shinji. This is a noble's home." Rias warned him.

"I know, but why do I gotta wear a suit?" Shinji questioned tugging at his tie.

"You should always look presentable to a possible marriage partner." Rias answered.

"I could easily accomplish that in street clothes…" Shinji sighed.

"The underworld differs from the human realm with what is considered 'presentable', Shinji. I only ask that you bear it at least until we get home." Asia told him with a smile.

Rias used the large knocker on the left door and a booming echo sounded inside the castle. Moments later a pale-skinned young woman bearing very long silver hair with bangs held to the side by a hairclip. She was wearing purple lipstick with a red and black backless dress that was tight around her abdomen to emphasize her bust.

"Welcome, Lady Gremory, Lady Gremory II, and especially Young Lord Gremory." she smiled bowing slightly.

"Lady Dravus, you look as fair as the last I saw you." Rias greeted her.

"Please, flattery will get you in bed with me. Now, let us go and see my daughter. She refuses to shut up about Shinji." Lady Dravus giggled.

"Damn, if this is what the mom looks like, I can't wait to see the daughter. WAIT NO! Ms. Hashina will KILL ME!" Shinji panicked in his thoughts.

She led them through the castle until they arrived at an extravagant living room with shelves full of books and a brick fireplace. Sitting on the chair like a proper lady was a ghostly pale young woman around Yuuki's age with the same characteristic long silver hair, but her bangs gradated to jet black and resembled large razor sharp teeth. She was elegantly sipping tea wearing a pure black gown.

"HOT DAMN! WAIT, NO, I CAN'T GIVE IN!" Shinji panicked in his thought.

"Cerina, Young Lord Gremory is here to see you." Lady Dravus called to her.

"Perfect timing. I was going to ask when they were going to arrive." Cerina smiled giving Shinji a slight nosebleed.

"Well Shinji, please, sit and chat with her. We will be waiting in the other room." Lady Dravus smiled before leading Rias and Asia away.

Shinji nervously sat across from Cerina. When the door closed she sat her teacup down. She then spooked Shinji by letting out a deep sigh kicking her feet up onto the coffee table exposing her red lace panties to him giving him a large nosebleed.

"Finally, I can cut the formal crap…" she spoke.

"T-That was sudden…" Shinji thought to himself plugging his nosebleed.

"Now then, Shinji… I'm gonna cut right to why I like you." Cerina told him.

"She jumped right to using my first name?!" Shinji thought to himself.

"Eh?" was all he could say.

"Normally I only take up marriage for their power…" she began.

"Ophis wasn't kidding…" Shinji thought.

"You, however… I've been spying on you for your entire life… I've seen everything from how your Boosted Gear woke up to making your teacher your Rook." she continued.

"So she's a stalker too…?"

"When I saw your dragon side… you made it obey you simply by willing it to happen. It takes a considerably powerful heart and soul to do that to one such as a dragon. To be honest… it struck a chord… you defended your Dragon Piece with your entire being, when they're supposed to be the ones defending you. You don't see many devils who do that these days… they're all 'you're an Evil Piece, you should be able to fight'." Cerina explained with a heavy sigh.

"That's pretty blunt…" he told her.

"My point is, power is all well and good but it's not going to help anyone if there isn't a heart to drive it." Cerina continued on.

"She's insightful for someone that's a tad conceited." Bahamut stated.

Outside of the castle, a girl Shinji's age bearing a tanned complexion and short spiky green hair approached. She wore black knee-length boots with buckles going up the sides, black pants tucked into her boots held up with suspenders, a red long-sleeved shirt with a skull on the chest, black fingerless gloves, and a large black scarf hiding the lower half of her face with a large collar. Holstered over her posterior were twin guns bearing six barrels and cylinders bearing eighteen rounds each. She wore the expression of a killer.

"He's here. At last…" she growled before kicking open the doors.

She drew her guns and everything slowed down as she opened fire on servants that charged her. The barrels revolved instead of the cylinder rapidly firing. She reloaded extremely fast by holstering her guns for a fraction of a second while using her legs to kick away any servants that tried to close the gap. She kicked down the doors to the room Shinji and Cerina were in, but they were nowhere to be found.

"Damn…" she cursed before dodging to the side dodging Xenovia and Yuuto as they come down with their swords.

"We knew you'd be coming this time." Xenovia smirked.

"I don't have time for this…" she hissed.

"We don't either." Yuuto told her readying for another lunge.

"Hmph… tough talk…" she scoffed.

She engaged both at high speed firing when she could to get out of tight spots. Both Xenovia and Yuuto couldn't get too close as the bullets seemed to have changed from normal holy bullets to explosive rounds.

"How is she not out of ammunition yet?" Xenovia questioned dodging more.

"It's a Sacred Gear - she won't run out until we take her down." Yuuto told her narrowly evading an explosion.

The fight continued in a stalemate of sorts. Yuuto tried to break it charging cutting his dodges close, but a round hit his shoulder. Instead of exploding it sent him spiraling into the hallway like it was extremely heavy. Did her bullets change properties again?

"I'm really starting to hate this girl…" Yuuto growled.

Yuuto carved the bullet from his wound and continued in the fight. Xenovia blocked bullets with great difficulty until they again became explosive breaking her guard allowing the girl to slam her palm into Xenovia's jaw sending her flying. Yuuto got close managing a slash wound into her side, but received another slug shot to the leg in the process.

"I seriously don't have time for this." she growled before slamming a smoke bomb down.

She ran though the castle making her way toward the roof. She continued shooting down servants along the way.

"I won't let him escape me again." he growled reloading her guns before reaching the doors to the roof.

She kicked the doors open and dodged quickly to the left evading Rias's eraser magic, but still lost the majority of her left arm causing her gun to clatter on the floor. Shinji was in the middle of a defensive formation by Asia, Lady Dravus, and Cerina with Rias in front.

"You remembered… but you still underestimated the width of the blast." Rias spoke with a dead serious expression.

"Shinji Gremory…" she growled.

"You won't hurt him!" Asia exclaimed stepping in front of him as well.

She stood and took a few steps forward making Rias ready to fire another laser. The girl raised her arm aiming at Shinji making Asia sweat a bit holding her ground.

"Shinji Gremory… make me your Knight!" she pleaded.

"What?" they all collectively spoke in disbelief.

"You… aren't after his life?" Rias asked in shock.

"I never was! I have a score to settle with a certain devil for disgracing my family name… but I can't do that unless I become stronger than a human! So I ask of you, make me a Knight in your Peerage!" she begged.

"If you just wanted to be his knight why didn't you just say so instead of trying to force your way into places?" Rias asked.

"I can never get by the doors, even when mentioning your names. So I've been forced to use my own methods." she replied.

"She fought like that… and she's human?" Xenovia asked as she helped Yuuto onto the roof.

"It must be the effect of her Sacred Gear…" Yuuto sighed.

"Well Shinji? What is your decision?" Rias asked him.

"It's a relief to know she isn't going to kill me…" he sighed.

"What of my family's staff?" Cerina asked.

"I left them wounded, but alive." she answered.

Ten hours passed as everything was resolved. The injured were treated as they stopped the bleeding in the girl's arm stub. She then sat on her knees before Shinji making him nervous. Everyone was watching so it was a bit embarrassing for Shinji.

"Okay… let's see if this works." he stated before clearing his throat.

"You can do this." Rias smiled reassuringly.

"State your name." Shinji ordered her.

"Lorelei Albert." she quickly responded.

"Lorelei Albert, from today forth you will live on… as my friend, a Knight of my Peerage, and expected to uphold loyalty and brotherhood among your fellow peers." Shinji spoke pulling a Knight from the bag of pieces he carries.

He placed it on her chest and the emblem of the Gremory Family appeared. The piece entered seamlessly, but Lorelei began to cringe and grown holding her stomach. Somewhat thing dragons wings of green scaling built for speed then burst from her upper back as her arm regenerated. Her eyes also changed to those of a dragon before turning back seeming to relieve her of her pain.

"Regenerative powers… neat." Lorelei smiled.

"He has two Peerage members now." Asia smiled.

"He's more than I could have hoped for…" Cerina thought to herself with a lustful grin.

"Cerina, as for your marriage proposal… I can't accept it. Not right now at least." Shinji told her with a smile.

"I understand. Just know that my invitation will always be open and you can rely on me for anything you need." Cerina told him with a warm smile.

The group returned to Gremory Manor soon after. Everyone but Ginji seemed to be waiting. Yuuki was smiling but had a dark aura about her.

"Welcome back." Issei waved.

"Who's this?" Yuuki asked.

"This is Lorelei. She's going to be my Knight from now on. Try to get along?" Shinji introduced her.

"I see no reason why we can't. You only like older women, right?" Yuuki giggled.

"I prefer them, yeah." Shinji nodded.

"Is it me or has she started becoming… a little possessive?" Koneko asked Rias.

"It's likely a side effect of her training. Her claws magnify whatever emotion she's feeling upon summoning them. If she switches emotion mid-battle it can get hectic fast because her claws don't yet know how to handle it." Rias replied.

The following day it seemed Yuuki had completely taken a 180 degree turn in personality back to her usual self. Shinji was extremely relieved to see her natural personality return.

"Break day…" she sighed with a refreshed expression.

"I see, she's totally normal now. Yuuki, how do you feel about Lorelei?" Koneko asked her.

"Hmm? She's a friend of Shinji's isn't she? As I understand it she'll also start attending Kuoh Academy since she's part of his Peerage. It's not my place to decide who he reincarnates." Yuuki replied looking a bit confused about the question.

"Hmm… perhaps we'll work with a different emotion than lust to power her claws for the next while…" Rias spoke to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

At Kuoh Academy it was a normal sunny day. A week had passed since the incident at Castle Ravus. All of the girls were squealing as students in white versions of the Kuoh uniforms walked down the path. They were composed of two males and three females. All of them were wearing serious expressions.

"You sure this is the place?" the blond girl asked.

"O' course it is. Has our boss ever steered us wrong before?" the brunette girl replied with an Irish accent.

"Yes, yes she has." the raven-haired girl told her.

"Shut up and focus. Our target is here and that's what matters." the silver-haired boy scolded them.

"How can we be sure he has it though?" the blue-haired boy asked.

"Smell the air. It reeks of blood." the raven-haired girl answered.

At lunch Shinji, Yuuki, and Lorelei were eating lunch together on the roof. Lorelei hated the skirt to the point she wore black tights underneath. The blond girl startled them by kicking the door open.

"What's a Satan University student doing here? Is something going on in the Underworld?" Shinji questioned.

"You know where I'm from?" she asked.

"I'm a devil, so I should hope so. Every young devil dreams of attending Satan University someday." Shinji replied.

The girl's vision then turned black and white, the white acting as outlines with black everywhere else. The white lines highlighted a strange light in Shinji's chest making her eyes widen as her vision returned to normal. She took a step back swallowing her saliva nervously.

"This is Nanako… Priority 23-A confirmed, God Slayer…" she spoke as she touched a transmitter on her left ear.

"Huh? What's she talking about?" Shinji questioned.

She then summoned a large jet black scythe charging to swing at Shinji. The group narrowly dodged the attack. Her eyes turned from human eyes to red irises with black sclera.

"What the hell are you attacking for?!" Shinji exclaimed.

"You are in possession of an Armageddon Class weapon, forbidden from seeing the light of day. I'm taking it back with me… so I must kill you to take it back to where it belongs." she explained as her pupils reshaped into skulls.

"Bahamut, explain?" Shinji asked.

"I don't know what she's talking about, but I do know that she's a Reaper… don't let her scythe stab your heart." Bahamut answered as her gauntlet summoned to his hand.

"Ma'am, I must ask you to leave the premises immediately." Yuuki told her.

"Not without God Slayer." she scoffed charging in.

Shinji closed the gap to both block her swing and slug her face knocking her backward. She recovered quickly rolling to the side evading fire from Lorelei, who didn't seem to need to reload anymore. The two continued to fight with the girl.

"What am I doing…? I'm in his Peerage too… I haven't been training to sit like a lot! Hellion Claws!" Yuuki roared summoning them to her.

Her bangs became spikier as her expression become intimidating. She moved at high speed startling the Reaper with lightning fast claw slashes that actually extended a bit to increase their range. The reaper was slowly but surely pushed onto the defensive.

"You're all getting to annoy me!" she roared knocking them back summoning a second scythe making a black scarf form around her neck.

"Careful Shinji… she isn't playing around anymore and recognizes us as a threat." Bahamut warned her.

"She was before?" Shinji asked in shock.

The fight continued but she was much harder to hit now spinning her scythes like batons of death. Lorelei couldn't fire without risking her rounds being deflected at her allies or herself.

"I can't get a clear shot even with the time distortion effect of my guns… they're spinning too fast…" Lorelei groaned.

"You're 1,000 years too young to stand a chance against me!" the reaper roared.

She knocked Shinji and Yuuki backward by spinning both scythes at a ridiculous speed countering their attacks. She then lobbed one of her scythes at Lorelei disarming her. The reaper then launched the other at Yuuki, but Shinji got in the way taking the scythe deep into his shoulder making him cry out in agony.

"Shinji, you fool! She's a Rook! A Rook! She's supposed to take damage FOR you, not be saved FROM it by you!" Bahamut scolded him.

"They're the only friends I've ever had… if this blade touching their heart is instant death… I refuse to even get nicked by it…" Shinji growled making Yuuki blush a bit.

Shinji pulled the scythe out and lost his balance immediately as he bled out. He wobbled and fell to his knees trying to regain it. It was like it drained all of his energy.

"Stupid mortal… now you'll die a fool's death." she scoffed.

"W-What…?" Shinji groaned finding himself unable to stand.

"Shinji, your leg! They've got a sniper!" Bahamut roared alerting him to a bullet hole through his leg bleeding out as well.

"Now accept your face." she spoke charging to swing, but he was magically gone from his position.

"What?!" she exclaimed looking around to find Lorelei and Yuuki were also gone.

"They didn't just disappear!" she roared furiously.

Yuuki then materialized behind her with red irises. Her hair had become wilder and her expression was pure bloodlust.

"You're damn right…" Yuuki growled before stabbing all ten digits into her back causing the reaper to cry out in agony as they came out her chest.

She tried to escape, but Yuuki kept flexing her fingers causing her to cough out blood. Yuuki kept pulling out one hand before running it back through in a left-right-left pattern.

"YOU HURT MY STUDENT… AND NOW YOU WILL PAY THE CONSEQUENCES!" Yuuki roared with a demonic second voice.

Yuuki kicked her off of her claws letting her twitch on the floor. She looked to her left and turned to a blur appearing before the blue-haired boy who was wielding a sniper rifle. Her sudden appearance terrified him as she bent the barrel of his gun with a single hand.

"YOU'RE NEXT!" Yuuki roared in an even more demonic voice.

His screams of agony could be heard all over campus raising alarms. Teacher ran all to try and find the source as students proceeded with safety measures. In the headmaster's office Azazil was there with Rias and Issei there. Azazil had a solemn look on his face.

"This is my fault. I knew they'd come to the campus and did nothing to determine their actions. As a result, Shinji has once again been injured." Azazil apologized.

"Now why did they attack him? The brunette said they were looking for 'Albertesque', a demon-made sword for fighting angels, but spotted God Slayer and claimed it took priority." Issei asked him.

"So the Devil Swords have chosen new masters, eh? They're as fickle as dragons choosing their friends. If they decide they don't like their current master they'll pick a new one on the spot and see what they're worth before moving on. It's rare that they stay with the same master for longer than two months tops." Azazil chuckled.

"Explain." Rias demanded.

"The Devil Swords were made during the first war, where God died. They're demonic to the core, and at the mere sight of one angels are likely to piss themselves out of fear. In the treaty both sides agreed to forbid the usage of Devil Swords, and locked them away… at least, they were supposed to be. I'd heard rumors saying they'd vanished from their cases… but to think it was true. Albertesque is one of the higher end ones. Some say that the air around its master is polluted with the smell of blood. Others say that it makes anyone near it feel on edge as if someone were sneaking up on them." Azazil explained to them.

"They're all Longinus Class?" Rias asked.

"Far more powerful… so powerful that they have their own classification. They fall into the Armageddon Class… the most powerful swords in the entire Underworld. I doubt even a Holy Sword wielder could compare to them, especially when the wielder calls out its awakened form. God Slayer is the most powerful of the Devil Swords, and has always been missing. Why would they claim that they found it in Shinji's body? Devil Swords will always make themselves known to their wielder." Azazil chuckled pondering the idea.

Shinji came to in his room and Sephiroth's domain appeared once more. Sephiroth himself appeared not long after. Once more he had a refined yet serious expression.

"You again…" Shinji growned.

"You protected your birthright. Good." he smiled.

"What the hell do you mean? Are you referring to God Slayer? They said it was inside of me…" Shinji demanded to know sitting up on the bed.

"In a sense. Pity for them… even if they killed you they'd never be able to retrieve it." Sephiroth chuckled.

"Why?" Shinji asked.

"Only a Gremory with the birthright can call it from its prison. See to it that it never leaves that prison. It is far too dangerous to ever be used. Even Big Red quakes with fear hearing its name." Sephiroth replied.

"How am I going to defend myself against another attack…?" Shinji questioned.

"There is only one way." Sephiroth answered him pointing to his arm.

"My arm?" Shinji asked.

"You have made no effort to become more efficient at using Bahamut's power… and that is the reason you have made no progress with taming the Empress of Black Insanity Dragon in your left hand. It is up to you, Shinji, to keep God Slayer from destroying this world. Build your Peerage, become strong, and defend it with your life. There are those who wish to use it for evil not knowing just how powerful it truly is." Sephiroth lectured him.

"How am I supposed to deal with that?!" Shinji demanded to know.

"I'm not an answer machine, Shinji. You need to discover your own answers to your path. I never said how to defend it. It is entirely up to you." Sephiroth spoke before vanishing with his domain.

The door to his room then burst off of its hinges spooking Shinji. Standing at the doorway was Koneko and Asia.

"Punch 315, it finally goes down." Koneko spoke huffing a bit from physical exertion.

"What…?" Shinji asked in confusion.

"We came to check on you, but the door wouldn't open and you weren't responding." Asua explained.

"Must have been that domain spell of his… well, I'm fine. Uh… my ancestor spoke to me again… I guess he didn't want anyone eavesdropping." Shinji tried to tell them.

"I see. I wish he would at least clue us in… we've been in the dark on everything lately." Koneko sighed.

At that moments the triplets nearly tripped Asia rushing in on all fours and leapt onto Shinji licking him. He laughed trying to get them to calm down. The three were always affectionate like this after a nap.

"I'm happy to see you girls too, but you shouldn't almost knock over Aunt Asia like that…" Shinji chuckled managing to restrain the three.

"Those three really like him." Asia giggled.

"They gather around him because he lets them share the bed with him and he occasionally sneaks them fish crackers. I don't mind sneaking the girls some treats, but they need to learn to sleep in their own beds… they're already four for crying out loud. I'm almost scared of when we have to send them to school… the chaos they'll cause…" Koneko sighed shaking her head.

In the training room Yuuki was wearing workout clothes using her Hellion Claws on a dummy with regenerative abilities. Xenovia entered and smiled seeing her dedication.

"You're getting better." Xenovia spoke making Yuuki jump.

"I was too slow to get back into the fight… I need to improve my reflexes… all I've been doing is learning to control my claws…" Yuuki sighed.

"Well… a stationary dummy isn't going to make you faster. How about sparring against me? I'm fast despite the size of my sword." Xenovia offered.

"Sounds great. I need to get faster and stronger… for Shinji's sake." Yuuki smiled.

"Well, strategy also plays a part… you move fast, and even faster when you get going… so try being as unpredictable as possible. Don't even think about your next move until you make it… that way it's almost impossible to determine what you're going to do next." Xenovia lectured as she took her robe off revealing her training gear beneath proceeding to summon Durandal as she entered the ring.

"Right." Yuuki nodded.

"I'm sure you'll become an even deadlier adversary than ever before." Xenovia smiled taking a battle stance.

"Thank you for doing this." Yuuki sighed with relief.

At the same time in the shooting range Lorelei was firing, but couldn't hit anywhere near the bullseye. She quickly became frustrated slamming her gun on the counter.

"Damn it… why can't I keep my hand steady anymore? I had no trouble precisely shooting all those devils… but as soon as a Reaper comes up I'm useless…" Lorelei growled shedding tears of frustration.

"You've never fought a Reaper before." Yuuto spoke as he entered.

"You…?" Lorelei questioned.

"Sorry if I spooked you. I couldn't help but notice you were trembling in your stance." Yuuto pointed out.

"I… I've never fought a target I couldn't shoot before…" she confessed.

"That's understandable. You need to overcome this though. If you can't, then you're a burden in battle. As his Knight, you're supposed to be fast and able to take out the small fry without trouble. It's the Rook's job to keep the heat off everyone else. The Bishop is in charge of keeping everyone healthy. The Queen is the direct guardian of the King. The Pawn is flexible for when the situation calls for a new plan." Yuuto explained to her.

"I… I've only been thinking about revenge… if I thought about my revenge… I could shoot anything…" Lorelei sighed.

"So you have no real marksmanship skills. How about I tutor you? I may use a sword, but that doesn't mean I don't have secondary skills." he offered.

In the Fallen Angel Realm, Ginji was paying Azazil a visit. It was very rare for a devil to willingly go there.

"Ginji Gremory… what brings you here?" he asked.

"I see your fastest and strongest Fallen Angels, separate if possible." Ginji answered.

"Hmm… I can't give you the strongest ones. I can arrange for you to reincarnate some pretty strong ones though. Whether they'll be willing at first is another story." Azazil chuckled.

"Yuri and I will make them understand if they resist." Ginji told him.

"Oh? Quite a vicious approach you're taking." Azazil grinned.

"My brother has come close to dying too many times. I sat on the sidelines last time because I couldn't risk my queen. I need more pieces… strong pieces… to make sure that never happens again." Ginji told him.

"A noble pursuit. Come on in." Azazil smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Shinji and Issei were training in the outside combat yard. After a while Shinji fell over breathing heavily. They'd been going at it for a good three hours.

"Boost!" Bahamut roared.

"Your stamina is getting better at the least." Issei smiled.

"Boost!" Ddraig roared.

"I just… need a minute… to catch my breath…" Shinji spoke breathing heavily.

"Issei, you're being a little too lenient with him." Ddraig told him.

"What do you expect? He's got little to no experience at all. If I don't take it slow he could get seriously hurt." Issei explained.

"I see… so you plan to press a bit once he improves." Ddraig spoke in an amused state.

"It's called a gradual difficulty increase in video games." Issei sighed.

"Shinji… I think we should attempt to summon my sister…" Bahamut suggested.

"Say what now?" Shinji spoke in shock.

"You gave me a name, and after that I began to grow closer to you. My sister lacks a name to go by… and to be honest she's been roaring at me jealously non-stop since she was sealed." Bahamut explained herself.

"Okay…" Shinji sighed standing up looking at his gloved hand.

"Ready to keep going?" Issei asked.

"Come forth… Empress of Black Insanity!" Shinji roared.

Black flames engulfed his left hand making him cringe and groan in pain. When they vanished a black Boosted Gear was revealed with a red gemstone in the back of the hand. It was almost twice Bahamut's size with a more sinister appearance to it.

"I… have awakened…" a deep female voice growled.

"Whoa…" Issei spoke with wonder.

"Be careful, Issei… I don't sense the same obedience Bahamut has in that one…" Ddraig warned him.

"You're Bahamut's sister, right?" Shinji asked.

"I am. You have summoned me because you desire superior power… yes?" she replied.

"Actually, I wanted to give you a name to go by." Shinji admitted.

"A name?" she questioned.

"I named Bahamut, so it's only fair that I name you, right?" Shinji asked her.

"Shinji?" Issei questioned.

"Fine… but give me a cute name and I will eat out your intestines." she grumbled.

"Your name will be Gwendolyn." Shinji smiled.

"Eating you intestines out… grr… urgh… as soon as I break this seal!" she grumbled.

"Gwendolyn, just obey him for now…" Bahamut told her.

"Who died and made you the boss of me?" she growled.

"Shut up and train!" Shinji roared charging Issei.

He interchanged with arm he swung with as Issei easily blocked each, but had slightly more trouble against Gwendolyn. Shinji was actually able to block and counter now.

"The black one packs a little more punch… be wary of it." Ddraig warned.

"Boost…" Gwendolyn spoke and Shinji's next punch knocked Issei off-balance allowing him to get a hit in with Bahamut knocking Issei on his back.

"You okay dad?" Shinji asked in a slight panic as Issei hopped to his feet.

"Yeah, nice punch though." Issei praised him wiping a little blood from his lip.

"The black gauntlet… I see… they work in a tag-team motion… Bahamut builds a steady charge for split-second reactions and the other must build a singular massive charge to unleash a powerful hit to open a means for a direct hit with Bahamut." Ddraig pointed out.

"So one is fast but weak and the other is slow but powerful… certainly keeps me on my toes…" Issei smirked.

"Huh? Slow? Come to think of it… their boosts are out of sync… there's roughly a thirty-second delay between Gwendolyn's boost and Bahamut's boost." Shinji spoke.

"I'm far stronger and prefer to one-shot my foes." Gwendolyn told him.

"That's why you wear out so fast." Bahamut scoffed.

After training was over, Shinji seemed to have had the worst of it. Asia had to heal a lot of scrapes and cuts on him compared to Issei. The difference was real.

"I got a little carried away…" Issei chuckled.

"Nothing's broken but it still hurts… especially the arm Gwendolyn was on…" Shinji sighed.

"It'll get better." Asia smiled reassuringly.

In the living room Ophis about tackled Shinji on sight. She forced him to the ground holding him in an armbar. Without a word she began focusing magic into his glove.

"Don't call upon her… the seal about gave way." Ophis scolded him.

"I didn't know… sorry…" Shinji groaned.

"That'd have been the end of you if it'd given in." Ophis sighed releasing the armbar.

"I understand…" Shinji whimpered rubbing his arm.

"All of us are training, huh?" Yuuki giggled wearing normal clothes appearing to be freshly showered.

The sound of opening doors alerted them to Ginji and Yuri's return. With them were two other girls. The brunette was wielding a longsword and the redhead was wielding chakrams. Both had steely glares about them.

"Ginji, did you add two more to your Peerage?" Asia asked and he stopped to smile softly at her.

"A Knight and a Rook. I'll have a Bishop soon if my meeting with Gabriel goes well." he told her.

"Wow… he's really working to get a Peerage built. I guess Ginji doesn't need training like me." Shinji sighed.

"Don't be fooled. When Ginji isn't studying or getting cozy with Yuri he's working himself to the bone with training." Issei told him as Lorelei entered the room.

"Shinji… there's someone at the door for you." she told him.

"Huh? That's odd." Shinji spoke in an amused tone.

He walked to the door and was immediately tackled by Aoi. Tears were streaming down her face. He'd almost forgotten about her herculean strength.

"Shinji! You jerk, you didn't come visit me once while I was recovering!" Aoi cried pounding on him like a child.

"A-Aoi?!" he exclaimed in shock.

"You even got pieces of your own… and didn't consider me?!" she continued.

"A lot's happened since the last time you were in the human realm." Shinji told her.

"I wanna hear everything!" Aoi demanded.

Aoi listened to the entirety of what happened. She nodded a bit through some, but was awake for the vast majority of it.

"Whaaaaaa…?" she spoke after he finished.

"That's how it is…" Shinji nervously chuckled.

"Indeed." Yuuki nodded.

"As told." Lorelei also nodded.

"Well… the teacher isn't your Queen… so I guess I can tolerate being the third to join." Aoi grumbled.

"What?" Shinji asked blinking a few times.

"I wanna join your Peerage, Shinji! You promised I'd get to be your Rook!" she cried in frustration.

"You'll be able to attend class now, yes?" Yuuki asked.

Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Aoi asked in confusion.

"There is a veritable mountain of assignments awaiting for you." she answered.

"Ack!" Aoi exclaimed in realization.

"Did Raphael agree to you being my Rook?" Shinji asked her.

"I'm kinda trying to become one now so he doesn't get the chance to say no…" Aoi chuckled averting eye contact.

"Wow, it's like eloping for angels and devils." Lorelei commented.

"You promised me that it'd be with his consent…" Shinji scolded her.

"He'll say no after what happened though!" Aoi whined.

"Well, there isn't much I can do… I'm not about to defy an archangel let alone your father." Shinji sighed.

"It isn't fair… I've been training myself body and soul for becoming part of your harem…" Aoi sniffled.

"I am NOT part of a harem!" Lorelei roared.

"Yeah… I'm only in a relationship with Ms. Hashina." Shinji stated.

"You were supposed to be into me because I'm three months older and count as an older woman…" Aoi moped.

"Sorry… it kinda happened." Shinji chuckled nervously.

"Fine. I get dibs on first pregnancy though." Aoi grumbled.

"I beg your pardon?!" Yuuki exclaimed going red in the face.

"I will fight you for it." Aoi stated dead serious.

"Who said anything about child-rearing?! Isn't that rushing the relationship a little?!" Yuuki cried as her head began steaming.

"Aoi, why don't we just arrange to talk it out with your dad?" Shinji asked her.

"Shinji, he won't listen, I'm telling you…" Aoi pouted.

"I'm not going to do it without his consent, Aoi. The daughter of an archangel suddenly becoming a devil is very big, and I doubt that Heaven will just let it happen without some kind of condition being imposed." Shinji told her.

"Yes. Parent consent is important to anything, young lady. I expect you to make the right decision." Yuuki nodded.

"Okay… I'll see you in class tomorrow." Aoi sighed.

She then left and Shinji let out a heavy sigh. Shinji really didn't want to turn her down, but what he said was true. Angels and devils are on better terms, but not good enough to just freely allow well-known angels to become devils.

"She was really hurt that you didn't make her a Rook." Lorelei stated.

"I'd rather not get skewered with light weapons, thank you very much…" Shinji sighed.

"Seconded." Bahamut stated.

The next day at school when Shinji stepped on campus a cold shiver shot up his spine. He slowly turned to look behind him. Walking toward the school was a tall, slim, yet masculine young man with very spiky golden hair bearing a goatee. He wore black boots with white crosses on the ankles, slightly baggy black pants help up with six white belts, a black sleeveless shirt with a priest collar attached, a dark purple three-tailed overcoat with white decals along with a large black cross on the center of the back, and full-moon glasses. He walked by Shinji with a smile on his face and a bible in his left hand. Shinji was shaking out of fear of the man.

"T-That guy… he's… an exorcist…" Shinji thought to himself.

The entire day was stressful as the man told the juniors about his profession as a priest. After school Shinji, Yuuki, and Lorelei couldn't way to get off campus.

"I could hardly concentrate on teaching today…" Yuuki sighed.

"Why did I feel like I was being watched all day?" Lorelei asked.

"An exorcist was on school grounds… even if we're supposed to be at peace, it doesn't keep us from getting the willies when one is around." Shinji explained to them.

"So it was that blond priest guy that was a guest speaker for the juniors. Apparently he lectured them for four hours about retaining their purity until after marriage. If a single one stopped paying attention he'd throw a chalkboard eraser like a bullet to wake them up or get their attention back." Lorelei stated.

"There are better ways to keep their attention…" Yuuki sighed.

When the trio got home Shinji told the encounter to his mothers. There was an air of concern about them. It was rare for exorcists to go to known devil hideouts.

"A exorcist?" Xenovia asked.

"I have unfond memories of the last exorcist I met…" Asia groaned.

"Relax Asia, he isn't harming anyone. Azazil wouldn't let him either, because we're at peace with Heaven and the Fallen Angels. This man being an exorcist must surely be coincidence." Rias assured her.

The doorbell rang and a cold shiver shot up all of their spines. Shinji knew to be scared if even his mother had a concerned expression. Rias stood and walked to the door.

"That aura…" Shinji spoke nervously.

"At least he's polite and rang the doorbell…" Akeno spoke trying to smile.

Rias opened the door and the exorcist was there wearing a smile. Rias was very unnerved at the sight of him. He seemed unphased by the presence of devils too.

"Top o' the evenin' to ya. I'm Father Lucius, a traveling exorcist. I was requested by a Ginji Gremory ta come here after my engagement at Kuoh Academy. Is he home by chance?" he introduced himself.

"Ginji did…? Well, please, come in then. I'll let Ginji know that you're here." Rias told him with a smile.

"Thank ya kindly." he spoke.

She had Akeno lead him to the living room while she went upstairs to fetch Ginji. Asia was fidgety around him, especially since he had a bible. Shinji only ever saw Asia like that when his dad was flirting with her.

"You look like ya might have a question or two you'd like to ask. I'm willing to field some of 'em." Lucius smiled at her.

"Father, are you faithful… or are you led by Fallen Angels?" Asia asked.

"I follow me own faith, madam. When I was a boy I followed the faith of Christianity alone, but then a friend o' mine taught me that there's more than just a single god in this world. Since then I've followed the faith of many gods forging my own unique beliefs. Most call me a crackpot, but I don't see them eliminating the problems instead of mindlessly targeting demons." Lucius answered her.

"You don't see devils as evil?" Xenovia asked.

"Evil is a relative term, madam. To a cat, a dog is evil. To humans who don't know better, devils will always be evil. I trust in those I meet, it's their decision to betray that trust." Lucius chuckled.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Father." Ginji spoke as he entered with Yuri close behind.

"I don't mind. I only arrived a minute or two ago." he assured him.

"Mothers, I'd like privacy if you don't mind." Ginji spoke making both Xenovia and Asia leave the room before he and Yuri sat across from Lucius.

"Father, I know that you bear a Longinus Class Sacred Gear." Ginji told him.

"I tool I use to serve the gods faithfully." Lucius smiled.

"In short, I'd like you to reincarnate as a devil and fight in my Peerage. Surely even you realize that it won't last forever." Ginji stated bluntly.

"How curious. So your strategy is to build the strongest team imaginable using people from all over the world. Don't think I didn't sense the reincarnated Fallen Angels when I walked in. One belongs to Lady Gremory, and the other two belong to you." Lucius chuckled.

"You were able to sense that?" Ginji asked.

"A little upgrade my Sacred Gear made for itself over the years I've had it. I can even tell ya what those two are up to right now without even having to go lookin'." Lucius answered without breaking his smile.

"How will I know you aren't lying though?" Ginji asked.

"It's about faith. I've saved many lives just from people believing in my abilities and listening when I warn them." Lucius chuckled.

"Would you be willing to demonstrate your abilities?" Ginji asked.

"Well… it'd be mighty difficult in a confined room like this." Lucius answered.

"Then how about we go outside?" Ginji suggested.

"Splendid idea." he smiled.

The three went to the yard and Yuri stood across from Lucius drawing her katana. She had an icy stare as he tucked his bible into an inside pocket of his coat. He then popped his neck before cracking his knuckles.

"Not going to draw your Sacred Gear?" Yuri taunted him.

"He said ta demonstrate my abilities, lass. Come on then." Lucius smiled.

Yuri moved at high speed toward him swinging with great precision, but he easily dodged her appearing to leave after images. He leapt over her when she lunged and kicked off her back doing a front flip before landing perfectly. Yuri's face was overcome with fury.

"We get it, you can dodge, but how about actual combat?!" Yuri screamed charging him.

"Alright, you asked fer it, lass… Formless Cross." Lucius smiled as a silver liquid flowed down his arm to form a grey and silver magnum grade handgun.

The gun bore a longer than usual barrel with a black cross on both sides of it. The grip looked to be custom-made for his hand. The cylinder looked to hold eight rounds. Yuri charged him as he took aim with a single arm. A grin came to his face as he waited for her to get very close before firing beams of light from the barrel. She tried to dodge, but one still hit her leg.

"Light…" Yuri groaned.

"That's not all it can do either." Lucius told her as the gun became liquid again reshaping into a pair of silver police batons with the same black cross on them.

"It changed shape…?" Ginji spoke in wonder.

He charged Yuri and more than matched her speed, especially with her leg wound. She didn't get how he was swinging so hard despite being human. She could hardly block them at all. He then knocked her katana flying. She attempted hand to hand combat, but he made blocking her look too easy. After a good few minutes he knocked her back with a double elbow strike to her gut making her cough up a bit of saliva and vomit.

"Had enough?" he asked over his shoulder without breaking his priestly smile.

"Hell no!" Yuri screamed charging in again.

He easily dodged her charge with a slow-motion backflip as Formless Cross became a shotgun bearing the same characteristics as the magnum form. He aimed at her back and opened fire making her half-cry as she flew through the air. Ginji caught her and marvelled at her injuries through her perforated uniform. These were very bad wounds…

"Are my skills what you're looking fer?" Lucius asked with a smile dismissing his gear.

"You defeated my Queen so easily…" Ginji spoke in disbelief.

"I've got years of experience fightin' devils, lad. A young devil like her didn't stand much of a chance. She also let her pride get in the way of her safety, leading to those injuries." Lucius chuckled.

"I see…" Ginji sighed.

"Well, I can see you need some time ta think it over. I'll be on my way, the local church asked to speak with me." Lucius smiled walking past Ginji.

"Father Lucius… you're one of few people I've met that I haven't been able to tell what they're thinking…" Ginji thought to himself as he took Yuri to be healed by Asia.

Shinji and Yuuki were coming back from a trip for groceries as Father Lucius came down the road at a leisurely pace. Both were instantly on edge. It was something about how his smile told you he was friendly all the time.

"Top o' the evenin', Shinji Gremory." Lucius spoke.

"You're that exorcist guy…" Shinji nervously stated.

"Your brother asked me to be a member of his Peerage. Can you let him know that I don't agree with his strategy for building his Peerage? Strength is well and good, but that means nothin' if your pieces don't have a worthwhile cause to fight fer." Lucius asked before leaving causing Shinji to be completely confused.

"Huh… despite the chills, he's not so scary when you talk with him." Shinji stated.

"Most people are that way." Yuuki told him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Sinful Rose

(Shinji is floating in an ethereal space)

Shinji's thoughts: Where… am I…?

(He looks up and sees Bahamut alongside a pitch black dragon with red accents)

Shinji's thoughts: Bahamut… and I'm guessing Gwendolyn…?

(The two dragons suddenly fuse to become a colossal crimson and black dragon with glowing purple eyes that roars viciously at him and blasts him with black fire making Shinji scream in agony and then spring awake in his room breathing heavily)

Bahamut: Something wrong?

Shinji: Just a dream…

Bahamut: What you likely saw was a premonition of the future should you remain the weakling you are.

Shinji: Hey…

Bahamut: I'm just saying the truth.

Shinji: What was that dragon I saw?

Bahamut: Our true form… the daughter of the Red Emperor, the Princess of Black Flame Dragon. She is our power and personalities combined.

Shinji: I understand why she'd rip me apart now…

[After School – Gremory Mansion]

Rias: Shinji, have you seen Aoi?

Shinji: Not since she flew off actually.

Yuuki: She said she'd be in class…

Issei: No one in Heaven has seen her either. There're already search parties all over the city.

Shinji: We should lend a hand too. I know all of Aoi's usual hiding spots.

Yuuki: Okay.

Lorelei: I don't see why not.

Akeno: With that you're infinitely more caring than Ginji.

[Park]

Shinji: You find anything?

Yuuki: No.

Lorelei: I found 100 yen by the vending machines.

Yuuki: Lorelei…

Lorelei: What? You said to search left and I did.

Shinji: That makes all the places she could be… except… for the one only we know about.

[Sundown – Abandoned Residence]

(They're in the backyard of an old rundown house by the fence)

Shinji: It's been a long time… so I think I'll need to make the hole bigger.

(He pulls off a plank of the fence revealing a small tunnel, then pulls another plank off to make it big enough for him to fit through)

Yuuki: A secret base?

Lorelei: Well hidden too.

(They go through and come out into an abandoned factory where Aoi is on her knees blindfolded with her arms and legs tied)

Shinji: Aoi!

Aoi: Shinji…? No, it's a trap!

(Yuuki grabs Shinji and Lorelei leaping forward evading several spears of light)

?: Nice dodge…

(A fallen angel woman with short black hair walks into view and grabs Aoi's head)

?: Your little devil-friend has come for you… excited?

Aoi: I didn't want this!

?: Oh, but if he rescues you then you'll get daddy's blessing right? You'll owe your life to him… too bad you asked the wrong gal for help.

Yuuki: What do you want with her?

?: Simple. To kill her and Shinji Gremory… they'll be the first steps to breaking out a war. If I make it look like she murdered Shinji, then Hell goes absolutely apeshit foaming at the mouth for revenge. Then I kill Aoi, and make Heaven thing that Hell did it to avenge Shinji. The peace breaks into all-out war, and the fallen angels inherit the world.

Shinji: You sick bastard!

(He summons Bahamut)

Bahamut: Boost!

Yuuki: I won't let you harm either of them!

(She summons her claws as Lorelei summons her gun and the three engage her in combat as she flies around using a light rapier to counter them)

?: Weaklings, the three of you!

(She knocks Yuuki flying toward Lorelei making her catch her, then she stabs Shinji's shoulder making him shout in pain)

?: You're the one who needs to die…

(She draws her blade quickly and slashes Shinji all over)

Shinji: Force Wave!

Bahamut: EXPLOSION!

(A heavy kinetic force knocks the fallen angel away letting Shinji safely descend himself to the ground with his wings)

Bahamut: She's too fast for us… we need to get help.

Shinji: You think I don't know that…? If I don't save Aoi though…

Bahamut: You can't call my sister into this… your weakened state could cause the seal to break… and then that's the end of you.

Shinji: I've got an idea I'd like to try… but I need five seconds of the Princess of Black Flame's power to do it…

Bahamut: Shinji, you aren't serious?!

Shinji: Just five seconds… enough for a single boost and attack…

Bahamut: We can't! The result would tear you apart!

Shinji: Only go into your gauntlet… and five seconds shouldn't kill me I hope…

Bahamut: I…

Shinji: Please… Aoi's been my friend for a long time… I can't lose her…

Bahamut: …

Shinji: Just five seconds…

Bahamut: …

(Bahamut suddenly turns crimson with black pieces bursting from the gauntlet to make it more terrifying as Shinji grimaces)

Deep female voice: Boost…

(Shinji's hair suddenly begins turning red as he aims his arm at the fallen angel charging right at him screaming in rage)

Shinji: Black Flame Cannon!

(The gauntlet morphs to resemble a dragon head that's charging up black energy, and then unleashes a massive black beam of energy that incinerates the angel as well as make a beacon for all of the angels, fallen angels, and devils searching to see)

Shinji: C-Crap…

(Bahamut reverts to normal and Shinji falls to his knees breathing heavily clutching at his chest as Bahamut's gauntlet vanishes)

Shinji: Just five seconds… totally wrecked me… I can't move…

Bahamut: I tried to warn you of the consequences… you don't even have the energy to manifest me anymore.

(Yuuki and Lorelei run to Shinji when two spears of light stab into him)

Shinji's thoughts: I thought… we hit her…?

(He falls over gasping for air as the spears vanish and two more fallen angel women in sexual outfits descend)

Fallen angel 1: Way to signal that our ally needed help, dumbass…

Fallen angel 2: You're harder to kill than we gave you credit for.

Yuuki: Shinji…

Lorelei: W-Why can't we move?!

Aoi: Shinji? Shinji say something!

Bahamut: I knew it was a bad idea! Shinji, stay with us!

Shinji's thoughts: I… can't even speak… was it really that bad of an idea…? I was defending my best friend… why… does it have to end this way…?

Fallen angel 1: Throw on three…

Fallen angel 2: One…

Fallen angel 1: Two…

Both: THREE!

(They throw their spears and they're suddenly shot out of the air startling the fallen angels, then they scatter after more shots are fired at them)

Fallen angel 1: Who the hell's there?!

Lucius's voice: Our Father, Who Art in Heaven, Hallowed be Thy Name…

(Lucius walks into view glaring over his glasses as his gun barrel smokes)

Lucius: Thy Kingdom Come, Thy Will Be Done on Earth as it is in Heaven… Give us this Our Daily Bread… Forgive Us Our Trespasses as We Forgive those who Trespass Against Us…

(Lucius suddenly blurs turning his weapon into a sword and slashes one angel in half)

Lucius: Lead Us not into Temptation but Deliver Us from Evil… for Thine is the Kingdom, the Power, and the Glory…

(He vanishes again and runs the other fallen angel through with his sword having become a claymore)

Lucius: Forever and Ever… Amen.

(He rips his blade out of her and lets her fall as he touches the ground light as a feather)

Yuuki: Father Lucius…

(He walks to Shinji and kneels by him as several angels and devils rush into the warehouse)

Lucius: Fear not, Child of God… Heaven's light shall bless you.

(Shinji blacks out as Rias, Asia, and Issei fly in)

Rias: SHINJI!

[Gremory Mansion]

(Shinji is unconscious in bed covered in bandages as Lucius stands by him with Rias there trying to dry her tears)

Rias: Thank you, Father, for saving my little boy…

Lucius: Your son attempted something very dangerous if I understand his situation correctly. His dragons are to never unite… and for five seconds he did just that. That is the only conclusion I can draw for the current state of his arm.

(Suddenly the bandages on Shinji's Bahamut arm ignite without damaging the bed revealing that his entire right arm has turned black with the veins glowing bright red)

Lucius: Hmm… it seems that his arm is now in the phase Issei's arm was when he first learned of Ddraig's presence in his Boosted Gear.

Rias: It's overflowing?!

Lucius: Yes. The act of him fusing them for five seconds has generated enough power that has started to vacuum the two dragons toward one another in an attempt to permanently fuse them.

Rias: I'll siphon the power then.

(She tries to touch Shinji's arm and it scorches her making her stand gasping as she looks at her fingers)

Rias: I can't touch it…?

Lucius: Shinji's dragon isn't compatible with you, likely because he's your offspring… let's try his Dragon Pieces.

[2 Minutes Later]

Lorelei: You want us to what?!

Rias: Suck out the dragon power from his arm. It's overflowing and could potentially kill him. You two are his only hope.

Yuuki: As improper as it is for a teacher to do…

(She kneels down and touches Shinji's arm without being harmed and begins to suck on his finger making her dragon wings burst through her shirt as the black begins receding down his arm turning the veins back to normal)

Lorelei: It's so lewd looking…

(Yuuki keeps sucking making black horns begin to grow on her head as her wings start turning a sunburned red)

Rias: Is the power affecting her?

(Shinji's arm completely turns back to normal and Yuuki pulls off breathing heavily)

Yuuki: I feel like I just ate Thanksgiving Dinner or something…

Lucius: How interesting.

(Suddenly Bahamut materializes on Shinji's arm and he springs awake screaming in pain holding that arm)

Lucius: Hold him down!

(They force Shinji down as he continues crying in pain, then Lucius sees Shinji's eyes are that of a dragon)

Lucius: Ophis! It's as you predicted!

(Ophis rushes in and leaps over Yuuki to sit on Shinji and stamps his forehead with a seal causing him to lose consciousness)

Ophis: Get Ginji in here; that seal won't hold for very long!

(Yuuki rushes into the hall and bumps into Ginji)

Yuuki: Ginji, we need you in there.

Ginji: Hmm?

(He follows her in)

Ophis: Ginji, take Shinji's gauntlet hand!

(Shinji does so and immediately his hand begins burning)

Ophis: Don't let go!

Ginji: This is seriously hurting…

Ophis: Don't let go of his hand!

Deep female voice: You're trying to split me in two again, Ophis? I think not…

(Suddenly a kinetic force knocks them all back as black wings burst from Shinji's back making the seal on his forehead shatter as Shinji comes to screaming again)

Deep female voice: Hmph… so THIS is the thorn in my side… such a trinket cannot keep my power locked away for long…

(Suddenly a pure white blade pierces through Shinji's chest making him howl in agony as it slowly but surely exits his chest until a full long sword with a hilt of gold with blood red jewelry in the guard comes out and falls to the floor allowing Shinji to fall back breathing heavily)

Deep female voice: There… now I can take his body as my own with no other distractions…

(Bahamut's gauntlet becomes the red and black again and starts spreading up his arm, but then stops as soon as it covers his chest, part of his left arm, and up to just below Shinji's face)

Deep female voice: I… can't…? He's a puny devil… why can't I take him over…? No… he's… fighting back…? How is this possible?

(Shinji opens his eyes showing they're normal and he forces himself to stand grabbing hold of the sword's hilt)

Shinji: Simple… I get it from my dad… I'm stubborn as hell!

(He runs himself through with the sword, but instead of coming out the back of him it vanishes completely)

Deep female voice: You will regret this…

(Shinji reverts to normal with Bahamut still equipped and falls to his knees)

Ginji: Was that… God Slayer…?

[Later That Evening]

Ophis: I see… so God Slayer intercepted my seal… and acted as the instrument that kept Bahamut and Gwendolyn separate from one another… but using their combined power caused it to be dislodged from its place.

Rias: How is it sealed inside him though?

Ophis: Sephiroth Gremory likely has the answer to that… but we've no way of summoning him. He only seems to appear for Shinji.

Ginji: …

[That Night… Yard]

(The wind blows as Ginji stands in the yard wearing black slacks and a white button-up collared shirt)

Ginji: Sephiroth Gremory… show yourself! I know you've spoken to Shinji! So what makes you recluse from the rest of us?!

(Suddenly Sephiroth's domain forms and the man himself appears)

Sephiroth: I only appear to who is worthy of God Slayer… but as it seems to allude you people… I have elected to tell you myself. You, especially, will not be able to wield it.

Ginji: How do you know? It is in the Gremory bloodline… and our power should be sufficient in of itself.

Sephiroth: That mindset is exactly why so few are able to wield it. You believe your strength is absolute… but you're wrong. Shinji accepts that he's a weak person and that he has a very long road ahead of him, therefore God Slayer recognizes him as a possible master. It doesn't seek a master who is all-powerful… it seeks a master who can grow strong and learn that power is meant to protect, not serve.

Ginji: Let me prove to you that with enough power ANYTHING will submit…

Sephiroth: You haven't listened to a single word I said… pathetic…

Ginji: Don't look down on me!

(He blasts energy at Sephiroth and he stops it with his pinky)

Sephiroth: You are but a child who thinks he's the best around because he knows the most basic trick in the Gremory Family spells. Overconfidence is just as bad as ignorance if not worse… so I'm going to teach you the meaning of humiliation personally.

[Morning]

(Shinji walks down the hall and sees Ginji's arm in a sling with a cast over it)

Shinji: Ginji, what happened?!

(Ginji ignores him walking down the stairs where his Peerage joins him)

Shinji: Ginji…?

[After Classes]

Aoi: Shinji! Are you okay!? I heard you were badly injured!

Shinji: I'm fine now… they'll leave some pretty bad scars, but otherwise I'm fine.

Aoi: I got permission from my dad. Please make me your Rook?

Yuuki: Well, she has permission this time.

Lorelei: Now you've got two girls yearning for your affections.

Shinji: I'm trying to be a one-woman man damn it… but a promise is a promise…

Aoi: Yes!

Shinji: Let's go back to my house though…

[Gremory Mansion]

(Shinji forms a magic circle under Aoi making her angel wings and halo appear)

Shinji: Aoi Seraphim… I ask of you to live on as my friend and faithful Rook… do you accept?

Aoi: I've been waiting my entire life to accept.

(His Rook piece floats into her chest and her wings suddenly molt into dragon wings as her halo flickers turning dull while horns grow on her head)

Rias: My… two humans and an angel… your Peerage is coming along quite well.

Shinji: Not as well as Ginji. He already has a Queen, both Knights, and a Rook.

Rias: What matters is that you care for your Peerage. I've been concerned about Ginji since we found him injured… he made Yuri his Queen because he loves her… but the others… they have no remarkable features other than being veterans in their fields. In short, Ginji has stopped trying to see the quality in his Peerage members… he's been blinded by something I fear you have…

Shinji: God Slayer?

Rias: Until now, you were always considered the "weak sibling". Ginji thrived in this and always believed he had to protect you. He relished in this fact for many years, seeing himself as a great person defending his little brother. Over time though, he began to despise how you never seemed to get any stronger… that he was always defending you, even saving your life. Then all of a sudden… you had a Longinus class Sacred Gear, the power of the Princess of Black Flame even if it's split in two, and on top of that you possess the legendary sword God Slayer. In the course of several months that seemed to fly by, he found himself no longer needed… or even necessary now that you have your own Peerage now.

Yuuki: You're saying that Ginji is having trouble accepting it?

Rias: I'm saying… that Ginji has become jealous, but doesn't realize it… and as such he doesn't know how to handle his feelings for Shinji anymore. It's caused him to begin yearning for older days when Shinji was too weak to defend himself.

Lorelei: Does that mean he might attack?

Rias: We're all keeping an eye on Ginji. I don't know if he'll snap or not… for now it's best to keep your distance.

[That Night – Balcony]

(Shinji is staring at the stars)

Shinji: Sephiroth… was this turn of events what you were afraid of…? The sword ripping the ties between the Gremory family members…?

(Sephiroth's domain appears and he appears sitting on the railing)

Sephiroth: You are beginning to understand why God Slayer is only found in few of the Gremory clan.

Shinji: Sephiroth… if God Slayer comes at the price of losing my brother then I'll risk being eaten alive by the Princess.

Sephiroth: You cannot denounce the God Slayer once it has chosen a master. It chooses its master based on countless variables… a true enigma to even the Underworld's best scholars. Your unique situation is a 1 in 1,000,000,000 occurrence. God Slayer has chosen you, thus saving your life, but if God Slayer should choose a new master… your life would be at the Princess of Black Flame's mercy.

Shinji: I can't choose between my life and my relationship with my brother.

Sephiroth: This is why God Slayer chose you, Shinji. You would not see its power and attempt to use it. Ginji is obsessed with defending those close to him no matter what it costs him… and he sees God Slayer as a means to that end.

Shinji: Man…

Sephiroth: It's just a thought… but try delving into your subconscious and talking things out with the Princess. Perhaps you can come to some sort of compromise.

Shinji: You think it'll work?

Sephiroth: Anything is worth a try, Shinji. I'm a phantom, nothing more.

(Sephiroth vanishes with his domain)

End Chapter 9 


End file.
